The Darkness Inside
by Satan'sPixie
Summary: When Hermione is betrayed by senior order members, she cuts all ties with the order. When she is sought out by both sides for help, which will she choose: the side that she should hate, or the side that betrayed her? AU! TRxHG, rating for later chapters.
1. Prologue

_**The Darkness Inside**_

_When Hermione is betrayed by the senior order members, she cuts all ties with her former life and moves to Wales. When she is sought out by both sides for help, which will she choose: the side that she was taught to hate, or the side that betrayed her?_

_Dumbledore and Weasley bashing._

_Anything you recognise is not mine_

_**Prologue**_

Hermione Granger, the Brightest Witch of her age, was pissed off.

"What do you mean they're dead?" She screamed at Dumbledore, tears streaming from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but there was an…accident. You're parents' deaths are regrettable but we might have been more able to protect them had you not been acting so childishly." Dumbledore replied condescendingly.

"REGRETTABLE? THEY'RE MY PARENTS! AND BECAUSE OF YOU, THEY'RE DEAD!" She yelled again. She was dimly aware of Professor Snape's hand on her shoulder as he attempted to calm and comfort her, something that he normally reserved for his Slytherins.

"Now, now, now Miss Granger. You're still being childish. And if you think hard, you'll see that you're prior childishness caused their deaths. Ronald was just…" Dumbledore explained calmly, attempting to make her see things his way.

"Ronald was just trying to pressure me into doing something I didn't want! I'm not going to fuck him just because it's what he wants!" Hermione interrupted with a scowl.

"You need to stop this childish selfishness. It's the way things are supposed to be, you and Ronald are supposed to be together. Why not get together now?" Dumbledore snapped, he wasn't happy that she was not listening to him.

"There's nothing childish about saying 'No' to something I don't want! Ronald is the childish one because he couldn't accept that I wasn't going to sleep with him and ran to you to ask you to force me to! He's the one who asked you to essentially help him to rape me!" She snarled, the air around her practically crackling with magic that was being released by her fury.

"Miss Granger, you must accept that you _**will**_ be with Ronald." Dumbledore snarled, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Somehow I doubt that; he's a moronic _**fool**_ who has all the wit, charm and intelligence of a flobberworm! I don't know where you got the idea that he and I would ever be a good couple but I know myself and I know that I will never be with a spoilt brat like him!" She snarled before shrugging out from under Snape's hand and storming upstairs to the room she shared with Ginny. Quickly she packed all her things, shrinking them and putting them in a handbag. As she turned to leave, she saw Ronald stood in the doorway leering at her.

"So you're finally ready to take your place in my bed? Ginny will be gutted to lose her roommate but I'm sure she'll think that you're a fine sister." He leered, his eyes sweeping over her body, particularly lingering on her breasts.

"Nope, sorry Weasel. I'm leaving. I will not stay in a house of manipulative and immoral murderers. If it was only me, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Remus and Snape then I would stay, but it's the rest of you that I'd rather not associate with." She smirked before sweeping downstairs. She took her leave from those she cared about before leaving the house and aparating away with a soft pop.


	2. Chapter 1

_**The Darkness Inside**_

_Hey, so I know that this story isn't exactly my usual pairings but I started reading some fics involving Hermione and Tom Riddle or Voldemort._

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

_**Chapter 1**_

Morgana Raven swept her long black hair out of her sapphire eyes as she trudged back to her cottage carrying a bag of shopping from the village. Various people who lived nearby nervously greeted her before quickly passing on their way. She had a reputation among the villagers for being a beauty with the voice of an angel but with a nasty and vicious temper so very few people sought her out and even then it was only in the most dire circumstances. Well, all except Mrs Wynne, but she was considered a batty old lady anyway. She was even nice to the odd people who turned up at Morgana's cottage at strange times. When she entered her cottage once more, Morgana pulled what looked like an ebony stick from her pocket and, with a flick of it, sent all her shopping to the correct places like magic. What the villagers of the unnamed village in Nant Gwynant, North Wales, didn't know was that Morgana Raven was a witch and that the odd people who showed up at her door were also magical. With a sigh she wandered up to the attic that served as her workroom to check on a potion she was making. As a very intelligent witch, she excelled at everything she did from spells to potions and one area that she was hereditarily good at was divination. In short, she was a seer. Two days ago, she'd had a vision that she'd need a Restorative potion, something that wasn't used very often. She'd immediately dropped the spell she was creating to start brewing the potion in the hopes that it would be ready when she needed it.

The recipe she used was unusual and differed greatly from the normal Restorative potions that people used but hers was far more effective. It was an old family recipe that called for many rare and unusual ingredients including a unicorn horn, ten ghost whispers, two pinches of moon dust, a pinch of dragon dust, half a pinch of crypt dirt, a handful of fairy dust and twelve drops of vampire blood; as well as, six cat's whiskers and five stems of witch hazel picked on the full moon. There were other ingredients but they were a closely guarded secret; even the ingredients that weren't so secret were kept quiet, mainly because they were considered Dark, making the potion a Dark potion. But it was by far the most effective of its type so Morgana didn't really care that it was a potion that could have her thrown in Azkaban for at least three years, if not more. Before she even went near her potions equipment, she put a black Dragonhide apron over her plain black dress and tied her hair back with a black silk ribbon, exposing her long, pale neck and her small, delicate ears that had Gothic rose earrings in them that matched a pendant around her neck that was on a piece of red ribbon and a ring on the middle finger of her right hand. As she examined the potion, she smirked in delight. It would be finished in a couple of hours, she just needed to stir it counter clockwise and leave it to brew for two hours. After completing the required stirring, she cast an alert spell to let her knew when it would be completed before taking the Dragonhide apron off and going downstairs. She had the sudden urge to bake something so went to her kitchen to get started. After making several batches of cookies, she began to make bread and had just started to knead it when she felt herself pulled into a vision. She saw herself handing the Restorative potion while under the Glamour spell she'd worn when she went to Hogwarts. Once the vision had ended, she ground her teeth in annoyance. Clearly, whoever was going to turn up knew her from school and needed to recognise her.

As the day drew on, she got the feeling that something was about to happen and, at about 9:30, she put the Glamour charm and fetched the Restorative potion that she'd bottled in an unbreakable crystal bottle. Moments after she got downstairs once more and entered her kitchen, there was an impatient knock on her front door.

"It's open!" She shouted, her Welsh accent prominent. Even though they needed to see her Glamoured face, it didn't mean that she was going to remove her Welsh accent for them as well. She heard the door opening and closing before the footsteps of two people, men judging by the way they trod, could be heard walking towards the kitchen.

"Miss Morgana Raven, I have a business proposition for you." A cold voice said from behind her. She turned to face her visitors and was surprised to see not only Severus Snape, her old potions' professor, but also Voldemort, both of whom looked stunned to see her.

"And what would that be?" She asked, carrying a pot of tea and three cups to the table before fetching milk and sugar. Both men were still looking at her with surprise as she sat at the table and poured three cups of tea.

"Sit down gentlemen." She said, clearly feeling exasperated.

"Miss Granger, I was unaware that you had become deluded after your parents' deaths." Snape sneered at her.

"My name is _**not**_ Hermione Granger, that was just the name my parents wanted me to use while I was at Hogwarts." She snapped, which pulled Voldemort out of his surprised state.

"You certainly look like Potter's precious Mudblood!" He sneered, pulling out his wand.

"Actually, I'm wearing a Glamour, and did during my entire time at Hogwarts." She replied with a smirk before waving her wand at herself. Instantly the Glamour was cancelled and her appearance changed to that of the mysterious beauty that had at once both enchanted and scared the villagers. "As you both can see, my appearance is fairly recognisable, my parents didn't want Dumbledore trying to take my greatest powers from me. Now will you both sit!" She said irritably. Both wizards looked at each other but silently sat at the table and accepted a cup of tea from the young woman.

"So what is your proposal?" She asked, taking a small sip of her tea.

"In fights with Dumbledore's people my Death Eaters, while they tend to kill or injure more of their side, often become injured themselves and there is no one among them who is sufficient at healing to properly fix up the injured. What I am proposing is that you heal the injured and not tell Dumbledore or the Ministry of our whereabouts, in return you will be richly rewarded." Voldemort explained, a slight sneer still in his voice. She paused, contemplating his offer, as she picked up a cookie and ate it slowly. She made her mind up just as she finished swallowing the last of it.

"Hmm, your proposal is interesting. I _**do**_ have a couple of conditions if you are amenable to them." She said, finishing her tea and pouring herself another cup.

"I will listen to them but if I don't agree with them then…" He replied.

"Obviously they won't be accepted." She interrupted, topping up both his and Snape's cups.

"My first condition is that I will not be marked, if word of my skills has reached you then it won't be long before Dumbledore's Order of the Chicken finds out and them finding your mark on me will not be good!" She stated, idly stirring her tea.

"I can slightly agree to that, I _**would**_ prefer that you have a mark somewhere so that I can alert you when there's a situation that requires your attention." Voldemort countered.

"You don't need to worry about that, every woman in my family has been a Seer so I'll know if something will happen." She snorted, raising her right eyebrow. Voldemort could tell that she wasn't going to let him mark her easily so he decided to just let that argument go.

"What is your next condition?" He asked, actually enjoying their bartering.

"I treat them here. And before you protest, I'll be far better equipped here so I can deal with anything, even hidden conditions." She explained calmly, glad that he wasn't arguing about her not having the Dark Mark.

"That makes sense. Anything else?" He asked, his unnatural red eyes almost boring into her.

"No, I don't have anymore conditions." She replied staring right back at him, her sapphire eyes meeting his ruby evenly.

"Good. Now I have something I need you to do. I'm closer now to winning this war than I've ever been but once I've won, I'll need to rely on politics and charisma which will be rather difficult with my appearance as it is." He said carefully.

"Ah, so you need a Restorative potion." She smiled lightly.

"Yes and while Severus is and excellent Potions Master, none of the existing potions work. Because he's positioned so closely to Dumbledore, he won't be able to properly experiment and create a more effective one…" Voldemort nodded while Snape stayed silent.

"And so you want me to make a more effective one. Well it's a good job I already have one." She interrupted, placing the bottle on the table.

"How do you know it's more effective?" Snape asked suddenly, the lure of potions too great to keep his silence any longer.

"Because it's the original Restorative potion, and an old family recipe." She smirked in reply causing both Snape and Voldemort to snort in slight derision.

"Then surely it should be less effective." Voldemort pointed out.

"Not if it contains ingredients that have been labelled as 'Dark'." She smiled sweetly.

"What? What ingredients does it contain?" Snape gasped.

"Well I won't tell you them all but the most questionable ones are: Ghost Whispers, Dragon Dust, Crypt Dirt and Vampire Blood." She snickered at his eagerness.

"I can see why supposedly 'Light' wizards would want to find alternatives to those. But why compromise effectiveness?" Voldemort said musingly. Morgana had forgotten that he was supposed to be very intelligent.

"Because the other potions are only ineffective against Dark magic spells and potions so the 'Light' wizards and witches decided that they could sacrifice effectiveness for making the potions 'Light' too." She explained. Voldemort gently took the bottle and examined the shimmering liquid inside.

"How long before it takes effect?" He asked, looking back at her.

"It's instant, and there's no pain like with the 'Light' versions." She replied as she began clearing away the tea things. With a glance at Snape, Voldemort pulled the cork from the bottle before downing its contents.

Instantly, his appearance began to change from a skeletal snake-like appearance to a tall and well built man with deep brown eyes and very dark hair.

"That's a vast improvement on the whole 'Snake face' look." Morgana smiled, secretly gasping at the fact that he was so handsome, in fact he was probably the most handsome man she'd ever seen.

"Well it was easier to instil fear when I didn't look human." The human-looking Voldemort snapped.

"I'm sure it was, now that's over with, how long have you been winning the war? As you might have guessed, I'm a little out of touch with it." She smirked, rolling her eyes lightly.

"About 3 years, the same amount of time you've been 'out of touch', as you put it. Especially as Potter and some of his friends have opted out of the war. In fact, I even had Potter writing to me to tell me as much and asking to be left alone." Voldemort replied with amusement, leaving Morgana stunned.

"Which friends?" She asked quietly.

"Ginevra, Fred and George Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Lupin." Snape replied as both wizards gauged her reaction. They were not surprised when she turned to Voldemort after a few moments thought.

"And what was you're reply to Harry?" She asked, still unafraid of him.

"I told him that as long as he and his friends sever all ties to Dumbledore's Order, then I will leave them alone." He replied, looking at her closely. The one problem with his 'Snake form' was that he was completely colour-blind, so now he was in human form again, he could see the vibrancy of her blue eyes. Although he normally associated blue eyes with Dumbledore, there was something about hers that fascinated and entranced him. They were delicately almond shaped and they sparkled like actual sapphires; he could almost see the secrets hidden in the depths of those orbs. At his answer, she gave a bright and happy smile that made her entire, beautiful face light up. A sudden knock at the door made them all freeze.

"Expecting company?" Voldemort asked, looking closely at her.

"No, only you two." She replied before she was suddenly pulled into a vision of Dumbledore opening the door.

"Shit! It's Dumbledore, I _**had**_ hoped for more time before he came here but I guess that's life. You'll have to aparate. Quick! Unless you want him to find you both here!" She said urgently. Snape and Voldemort looked at each other before they both aparated out of the room with two sharp cracks. They had managed to make it out with moments to spare as Dumbledore opened the door and walked into the hallway of the cottage, his boots echoing on the Welsh slate flooring.

"Miss Raven? I was wondering if I could talk to you." He called out as he walked confidently towards the kitchen.

"About what?" She asked shortly, causing his confident smile to waver slightly.

"About the war in the Wizarding world at the moment. The Dark side is winning and we need every advantage we can get to beat them. I've heard about your stunning intellect and I've seen your OWL and NEWT scores, they're the highest since Voldemort himself. Having you on our side would help us win this war! And I'm sure that if you'd gone to Hogwarts, you're scores would have been even higher!" He exclaimed.

"What makes you think I didn't go? The fact that you didn't see me? Did it not occur to you that my parents had me under a Glamour and using a false name?" She sneered.

"Oh, well you still should still join the Order of the Phoenix, it's the decent thing to do." He said, slightly startled that she had been to Hogwarts and that he didn't know it.

"The decent thing to do? Funnily enough, letting yourself into someone else's house is not considered a 'decent' thing to do; so if you don't mind, I'm not going to listen to someone who is willing to commit a Breaking and Entering offence, about what I should do." She replied coolly.

"But…but…but, surely you don't want to see the 'Dark' side in charge of the Wizarding world?" Dumbledore asked, dumbfounded.

"I will not fight in this war! As long as I can be left in peace to help the people that need it, I don't particularly care who is in charge." She replied, starting to get annoyed with him.

"What about if I give you 10 million Galleons!" Dumbledore exclaimed desperately.

"In case you couldn't tell from the simple nature of my home, money is not a motivating factor for me. Also, I have to wonder where you would get that kind of money, as I know that when your father was sent to Azkaban, the title of Lord Dumbledore and your family's hereditary money and lands were confiscated and haven't been returned as of yet." She growled lightly.

"Is there nothing that would persuade you to join us? Protection for your family perhaps? Or maybe a very handsome young pureblood man who would worship the ground you work on?" Dumbledore wheedled.

"Unfortunately, I am the last surviving member of the Raven family. Also, I have a feeling that you are attempting to refer to Ronald Weasley. I can tell you now, he's not my type; he doesn't have the level of intelligence that I'm attracted to. And from what I've heard, the reason that Hermione Granger abandoned your side is that Ronald Weasley acted like a male chauvinist pig and tried to force her to have sex with him." She replied irritably.

"Where did you hear that nonsense? He did no such thing. Miss Granger was highly unstable and delusional; that is why she left, she couldn't see that we were trying to help her." Dumbledore said condescendingly.

"Really? Because my source is Hermione Granger herself. And she seemed highly stable and completely mentally sound to me." Morgana smirked triumphantly. Dumbledore just gaped at her, unable to come up with a response to what she had said.

"Now, I would appreciate it if you left my house, otherwise I will be forced to call the Police." She continued.

"The Police? Surely you mean the Aurors?" He said, his surprise pulling out of his silence.

"No, I mean the Police. Because if you start attempting to cast spells, not only will you have trouble with the Ministry for almost exposing our world, but the Muggle Police will label you as insane and might potentially have you committed if they believe that you pose a threat to ordinary people. Now get out!" She growled, making no attempt to hide her anger. Dumbledore walked towards the front door wordlessly but, just before he left, he turned and glared at Morgana.

"Miss Raven, I hope you realise that you've made a huge mistake. I can guarantee that you will not be 'left alone' to help people when the Light side wins. We will make sure that you pay for refusing to join us." He snarled before aparating from outside her front door.

"Good job you'll never win then, moron!" She muttered to herself before turning off all the lights downstairs and heading upstairs for an early night.


	3. Chapter 2

_**The Darkness Inside**_

_Hey, so I hope you liked the last chapter. I've got quite a few thanks to say so I'll get right on those._

_For adding my story to Story Alert, thanks to: sweetmiracle, THESE VOICES WON'T SHUT UP, tacker23, wolfgirl761, Em Doe, voicesofmelodies, vamp1001, EmeraldYoukai, Chamilia Lutien Tinuviel, Chinky123, assi, Manson Fanatic, twilight psycho, book inspired, bstephens2693, bored-punk-chick, Raven Black The Marauderette, cosmoGirl666, Crazyhyper09, Elcarim-Soberian-1222, LoveeHeartz, Meitschi-89, confuzzled9872, Minyonette, Miss Vampire 16, white honeybee, BoOk-WoRm-4-LyF, darkwinterrose, anthraquinblue, gara lover99, Sarah-Anne Krane and LittleMissSmile_

_For adding my story to their Favourite Story list, thanks to: SunMoon206, MrsDSalvatore, Lone-Wolf761, wolfgirl517,vamp1001, Sarah-Anne Krane, padfootsgrl79, AliceMary Whitlock Cullen-Hale, assi, twilight psycho, Nero Basterdino, Crazyhyper09, blondewolf1, Elcarim-Soberian-1222, MisheardLyrics, InTheDarkestHowers, Jademy, CorpseImmortalCharm, Goth Princess Kyra, julescapulet, Jadarainbow and fatesmask,_

_For adding me to her Favourite Author list, thanks to: wolfgirl761, _

_For adding me to Author Alert, thanks to: wolfgirl761_

_For reviewing, thanks to: THESE VOICES WON'T SHUT UP, Indigo Lily, padfootsgrl79, Chamilia Lutien Tinuviel, cosmoGirl666 and LittleHellCat_

_And thanks to everyone who read it! The first ten reviews gets a cookie recipe for some gorgeous cookies!_

_I'm sorry it's taken so long but I've been in at work a lot and yesterday one of our cats turned psychotic so we've had to deal with her. A psychotic cat is not as funny as it sounds…trust me!_

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

_**Chapter 2**_

Morgana woke late the next morning, for some reason she hadn't been able to sleep, perhaps it was the strangeness of what had happened the night before, or perhaps it had something to do with the restlessness that she felt, but whatever it was, her magic felt…off. And her tiredness greatly reduced the shortness of her temper, meaning that the first person to do something even slightly annoying was likely to be verbally eviscerated, possibly shortly before actually being physically eviscerated too. Her temper was not improved by the sight of the rats' nest that her hair had twisted itself into. While her hair looked silky and soft during the day, it seemed to get a mind of its own at night. Some mornings she would wake up to find that it had twisted itself around her bed frame, trapping her there until she could detangle it. Even once she was free, it would resist spells. The appearance of her hair was due to being washed every morning and using what probably seemed like an ungodly amount of conditioner. Even then it remained slightly fluffy until she had put an anti-frizz serum through it. On particularly bad days, she'd have to use a curling iron to tame the frizz which, understandably didn't help her temper. On this particular morning, it seemed to one of the worst days for frizzy hair that she had had for a long time and, as a consequence, meant that her temper was the shortest it had been for a long time. Finally, she had tamed her hair into some semblance of normality and started to get dressed. She wasn't really concentrating on what she was putting on, she was just absently chose items, only vaguely aware of how they went together. Her mind was otherwise occupied by a pair of deep brown eyes set in a pale and handsome face with thick dark hair. As Hermione Granger, she would never have dreamed about fantasising about Voldemort, or Tom Riddle as he appeared now; but Morgana Raven was a completely different girl to Hermione. For one thing, had she attended Hogwarts as herself, she would have been a Slytherin and probably would have socialised more whilst still getting high marks. So Morgana was not too concerned with the fact that she was fantasising about someone, what concerned her was the nature of her fantasies. All night she had fantasised and when she actually _**had**_ managed to get some sleep, she had had highly sexual dreams about him and, what was the most concerning thing, when she had woken up, she ached for him. She knew that she wanted him, it was obvious that she would; considering his intelligence and adding his looks into the equation, he was her ideal man. But she honestly believed that he wouldn't look at her in that way, not seeing just how truly beautiful she actually was; sure, she knew that she was pretty, but she thought that she was nothing special.

She pulled herself from her thoughts as she finished getting dressed and examined her outfit. There was a vaguely 50's style about the steel grey dress with threads of blue running through it and it reached her knees, leaving her calves bare. It was belted by thin silver belt around her waist, giving her an hourglass figure and emphasising the slightness of her waist as well as making her breasts seem huge. She wore a matching headband in her hair to keep the main part of it out of her face during the day while leaving it loose to curl lightly around her shoulders. On her feet were a pair of black suede Mary Jane shoes with three straps going across her foot and adding height to her height of 5'7", making her closer to 6'0". Around her neck she wore a silver necklace that dipped below the collar of her dress and hid a silver rose pendant from view. In her ears were a pair of black rose stud earrings and she was wearing a matching bracelet on her right wrist while on the middle finger of her left hand she wore a ring made of Welsh gold with two black roses surrounded by leaves. She outlined her eyes with black liquid eyeliner, emphasising their almond shape and helping them stand out from the rest of her face before using black mascara on her eyelashes, making them longer and thicker. After putting a slick of bright red lipstick on her lips, she painted her long nails a silver colour and tucked her wand into a hidden pocket in her dress before going downstairs to her kitchen and getting some breakfast.

The rest of the morning was spent cleaning her cottage from top to bottom, using completely Muggle methods, just in case some of the villagers dropped in (although that was rare). She was just sitting down to have some homemade chicken soup and some of the fresh bread from the day before when there was a knock at the door, causing her to look up exasperatedly. With a sigh she put down her spoon and walked swiftly to her front door to see who was disturbing her. When she opened it, she was slightly startled to see Ronald Weasley stood at the door holding a bunch of bright orange Chrysanthemums and bright pink Peonies that clashed horribly.

"Yes?" She snapped, angrily.

"You must be Morgania Raven. I am Ronald Weasley, and hopefully your future husband." He leered as he pushed past her into her home.

"What?" She gasped, staring at him.

"Well, Dumbledore mentioned that you live here all alone so I thought that you'd need a man because everyone knows that women are only good at cooking and cleaning! Well, that and sex!" He guffawed to himself. This caused her already short temper to snap and her left eye twitched slightly as she attempted to reign it in before she killed him.

"I can't believe you! You are such a male chauvinist PIG! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU AND YOU'RE TRYING TO GET INTO MY PANTS! YOU ARE THE LAST MAN ON EARTH THAT I COULD EVER BE HAPPY WITH!" She screamed, enraged as she whipped out her wand and brandished it at him.

"But Morgania, every woman needs a man to take care of her." Ronald stuttered, looking slightly confused.

"But you will never be that man for me. I prefer my men taller with dark hair and eyes. Of course, I will never be attracted to a man who has all the wit, charm and intelligence of a flobberworm. _Avis Corvus Corax_!" She snarled, flicking her wand at him, causing large black ravens to appear and start attacking him.

"Oh, and for the record, the name is _**Morgana**_! Now get out of my home and take those vile flowers with you!" She shouted as she banished the birds and kicked him in the groin before viciously scratching his face and throwing him out of her home with the crushed flowers. Some nearby villagers saw the state of the young man and briefly remembered the last young man who was foolish enough to try and seduce Morgana. Strange things had begun to happen around him and he ended up horrifically maimed, permanently, when he fell on a bonfire (although he swears that he was pushed, even though there was no one behind him). It was so strange that no one had tried to seduce her again, at least, not until this particular young man. They just hoped that he wouldn't end up even more hurt than the last time. With a shudder, each villager hurried away from the red head, hoping that his coming bad luck wouldn't rub off on them.

After she had thrown Ronald out of her home and shut her door tightly, Morgana stood with her forehead pressed against the cool stone wall, trying to pull her temper in farther. She knew what would happen if she didn't and she didn't want to give Dumbledore an excuse to return, that would not be good.

'_**We could punish him farther for you Mistress. We could make him pay for thinking that he is worthy to touch you. You know the nobility of your birth, legends are taught to Wizarding children about your ancestor and he still thought that he could have you.**_' Dark voices whispered in the back of her mind.

"But it could bring me back to Dumbledore's attention, the way I threw Weasley out was dangerous enough, but if you do anything, he might realise just who I am." She whispered back, fear tinting her voice.

'_**We would be subtle Mistress, the old man would have no idea that we were doing anything. It would look like an accident, we could cause his broom to backfire and throw him off. It would be easy, and you couldn't be blamed, it would be something natural. We just want to help you Mistress.**_' The voices whispered back temptingly.

"You're sure that it wouldn't be traced back to me?" She asked, slightly unsure.

'_**Of course, we wouldn't have suggested it otherwise. We cannot do anything to harm you Mistress, and we wouldn't want to.**_' They replied soothingly.

"Alright, but make it look natural and don't go too over the top." She sighed. The voices made excited noises and dark shadows seemed to spring from her body before they each flew off separately, to find Ronald Weasley and 'punish' him for touching their mistress. She removed her head from the wall and began to head towards the kitchen but she suddenly felt very boneless and exhausted, a consequence of the power that controlling the dark shadows took. She started to sway as her vision went black around the edges and, shortly before she collapsed, she heard the crack of aparition. A pair of strong arms caught her as she lost consciousness and they stopped her from hitting the floor.

Voldemort had wanted to question Morgana about her Restorative potion, he could only find one reference to it in all of his books and that was to say that it was a banned potion and making it would land you in Azkaban for at least three years. When he arrived in her cottage, he was stood behind her in the hall but before he could say anything to her, she collapsed. Diving forward slightly, he managed to catch her before she hit the ground and he stood with her held close to his chest. An irritated rustling sound seemed to start from the shadows around him but for the moment he ignored it and looked around to find somewhere to lie her down. He strode purposefully towards the living room and saw a large green velvet sofa which he placed her down on. It was then that he allowed himself to pay attention to the shadowy whispers.

'_**You dare touch our Mistress wizard?**_' They seemed to snarl. This surprised Voldemort for two reasons, 1) that the shadows referred to her as their 'Mistress' and 2) because he could understand them.

"I came to speak to her about something, I saw she was about to collapse so I caught her and found somewhere to lie her down so she can recover." He replied with slight trepidation. Suddenly, some of the shadows detached themselves from the others (or at least, that's what Voldemort thought happened) and started to swirl around him rapidly for several moments. Finally, they settled down once more.

'_**We see the truth in what you speak wizard, you will suffer no retribution for your actions towards our Mistress, you're not like the others who tried to touch her.**_' They whispered in an almost excited tone. He didn't have time to dwell on what they had said or how their tone was almost coloured by an emotion because at that moment he heard a light groan from the witch lying on the sofa, alerting him to the fact that she was waking up.

Morgana groaned as she started to come round, controlling the 'shadows' always took so much energy out of her but this time it was far more exhausting than it should have been. She would have to ask them what had happened, if anyone knew what was going on, it was them. Suddenly, her brain registered that she wasn't lying on the hard slate floor of her hall but rather, something that felt soft and not unlike her sofa. Her eyes fluttered open, something she hated as she felt it made her seem weak, and she sat up before casting her eyes around the room. Stood nearby, looking every bit as handsome as the night before, was Voldemort, his dark eyes on hers with slight concern in their depths (not that he would ever admit it).

"What are you doing here?" She asked, standing quickly. Perhaps a little too quickly as she instantly got a head-rush and stumbled slightly. She managed to right herself but, as she did so, she could have sworn that she saw him shift slightly as if he were going to steady her but stopped himself at the last minute. He cleared his throat, as if to get her attention.

"I actually came to ask you a few questions about that Restorative Potion of yours. I have some of the most extensive Potions books in the world, but I could only find the briefest mention of it, not even something about who created it. Why is that?" He asked walking over to her and towering above her in what she could only assume was an attempt to intimidate her. But all that it did was increase the desire that she felt for him.

"Because if it told you who created it then you'd know exactly who I am." She smirked, causing him to pull back slightly.

"I know who you are. You're Morgana Raven, also known as Hermione Granger." He growled at her. Her smirk vanished at his words.

"You know my name, that's true. But you don't know of my exact lineage, no one does apart from me. I can see your curiosity written on your face. I will tell you one day, someone else _**should**_ know. But while Dumbledore is still fighting you it's too dangerous. He could attempt to use my power against you and that would kill not just you, but possibly half the Wizarding World as well." She sighed, looking troubled.

"Then I shall wait for you to tell me. But I would like to ask about the 'Shadows', why do they call you their Mistress? And can everyone understand them?" He said with a slight smile, something that she honestly believed would never be directed at her.

"It's complicated, and linked with my lineage. I'm their Mistress because I'm the only Witch alive who could control them. Not everyone can understand them, and from your question I'm guessing that you can, because they don't need to understand them, I'm not sure why you can though. That's all I can tell you without going into my lineage which is definitely a conversation for another time. Thank you for being so understanding, not everybody would be." She replied with a smile of her own.

"Oh? Surely it's an easy concept to grasp that you don't wish to talk about it at this time." Voldemort snorted, raising his right eyebrow.

"Well some people just can't grasp the concept of 'No'." She smirked in reply.

"I'm guessing that you're referring to the 'others' that the Shadows referred to." He said, watching her closely to gauge her reaction.

"Yes, all the idiots who decided that just because I have a pretty face, that I belong to them. I had the dubious pleasure of one today." She sighed.

"Who was it?" He asked, an unknown emotion rising in him although he thought it might have been jealousy.

"Ronald Weasley. It seems Dumbledork told the Order about me and sent Ronald to try and 'seduce' me. When he started acting like a chauvinistic pig I conjured some ravens to attack him while I told him of my displeasure. Shortly before I threw him out, I kicked him in a rather delicate area and scratched his face quite viciously. The Shadows insisted on exacting their own form of revenge but the last time they ended up horribly maiming the guy so I had to force them to not go too far." She explained, a sudden headache coming on.

"And are you particularly worried for him?" He asked, a strange edge to his tone.

"No, but I know that if they take it too far then Dumbledork might make the connection to me and Weasley. I just don't want to bring myself into his focus again." She explained, trying to massage the headache away.

"Well, I do have some good news for you." He said, causing her to look at him curiously. "I've had a letter from Potter and his friends. It seems that Dumbledore approached them, attempting to force them back into the Order and he made some threats that he shouldn't have. They have offered to help us if I help them locate you, or rather Hermione Granger, and not harm you in anyway." He continued, watching as the different emotions flickered briefly across her face.

"I can't believe it, I never expected them to switch sides, going neutral yes but I wouldn't have guessed they'd join you." She said finally, still looking stunned.

"I agreed, of course, having Potter on side will definitely help, especially as now he won't be attempting to kill me. Would you object to me giving them your address?" He smirked, a look which really suited him.

"Why would I? They were true friends and had no part in the deaths of my parents. Now, I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to have to get everything ready for after your raid this evening. There are some people who will need my services." She smiled which made him smile back, although it was a small smile, it made his entire face light up.

"Then I will leave you in peace, although I will accompany them. Until later, Morgana." He said, his voice sending shivers of desire down her spine which only increased as he gently took her hand in his and kissed the back of it before giving her an almost roguish smile and aparating away. Feeling slightly giddy and a bit light-headed, she made her way upstairs to check her stocks of healing potions and, finding them to be plentiful, she gathered them into a bag with an expansion and protection charm designed to hold potions along with some bandages before taking it downstairs and hanging it up in the hall. She then proceeded to reheat and finish her soup before cleaning the dishes and settling down with a book to wait.


	4. Chapter 3

_**The Darkness Inside**_

_For Reviewing; thanks to: Chamilia Lutien Tinuviel, cosmoGirl666, tackerb23, LittleHellCat, THESE VOICES WON'T SHUT UP, Adelhaide () and angellic dragon_

_For adding me to Author Alert; thanks to: Chamilia Lutien Tinuviel and MollyMcC,_

_For adding my story to their Favourite Story list; thanks to: Chamilia Lutien Tinuviel, Hannah Bowers, tacker23, LittleHellCat, The-Major's-Sargent, Inthebuff14, KEZZ 1, StarLover'sLife, catgirl87, MacbethWannabe, Riddle's Dark Queen, rogue23gw, angellic dragon, Sun-MoonGoddess, babygodgirl89 and MollyMcC, _

_For adding my story to their Story Alert list; thanks to: LittleHellCat, potterhead0013, gobby-wobby, Ethy-Riddle, sleepylittleme, Mi-Kinberlyn, StarLover'sLife, Anahera46, MacbethWannabe, Pirates16103, Azera-v, angellic dragon, babygodgirl89, evil lama pjamas, MollyMcC and M3dUSa,_

_For adding me to their Favourite Author list; thanks to: assi and MollyMcC_

_Again, the first __**TEN**__ reviews will get a cookie recipe! One thing I will say, is that two people who reviewed the last chapter did not get the cookie recipe as I couldn't send a review reply. While I fully understand that some people might not want an account or want to get Private Messages, they __**are**__ required to get the cookie recipe on offer._

_I'm afraid there's no real 'sexy time', sorry THESE VOICES WON'T SHUT UP, but there __**will**__ be some in the next chapter. There __**is**__ some shirtless action though, if that is any consolation. _

_Dumbledore won't be finding out about the fact that Hermione and Morgana are the same person until the very end, I liked the idea of having him __**think**__ he's all knowing but doesn't have a clue, but I hope you like the response LittleHellCat. _

_I'm afraid there __**won't**__ be any Potter-bashing Adelhaide, it just won't fit with this story, sorry. _

_And angellic dragon, I'm glad you like her attitude, I thought that even if she was using a false name, Morgana wouldn't change her personality __**too**__ much and 'Hermione' has a bit of fire too her. As to her past, you'll get some hints next chapter but the full story will come out to Tom at least just before the Final Battle. Harry and co, will find out about her lineage but that will only be after Tom. And yes, I __**am**__ calling him Tom for a reason._

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

_*********__**Chapter 3**_

It was a little after midnight when Morgana heard the sounds of aparition coming from her kitchen and realised that the raid was over. After she had put her book down she ran to the kitchen, grabbing her bag of potions as she went. There were less people than she had expected but that was a good thing, it meant that the raid had gone well. But to her intense surprise, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Fed and George were among those who had wounds to be tended. With a questioning glance at Voldemort who, true to his word, had accompanied the wounded.

"The raid was to move them from the house they were staying at, Dumbledore seemed to realise that they were on my side." He explained while Morgana reattached one of Snape's little fingers which had been hit by a stray severing hex.

"Easy there Miss Raven! I still have to use my hand." He snarked at her.

"Well let me got on with my job then." She replied sweetly before finishing the reattachment.

Draco Malfoy had also managed to have a body part severed but when she went to reattach it and asked how I had gotten cut off, she had to pause while she laughed.

"It's not funny!" He moaned, very conscious of how Ginny was viewing him and the fact that Morgana was extraordinarily beautiful.

"Well next time, make sure you don't look in a mirror when hexing someone. Otherwise I'll probably have to reattach your nose again." Morgana laughed, almost hysterically. Eventually she managed to get her laughter under control and Draco stayed silent while she was reattaching his nose to not set her off again. Ginny, Luna, Neville and George only had a few scratches and curse burns to be tended but Harry had a rather deep cut running down his chest and across his side which Morgana hurriedly put some antiseptic paste on before she magically healed it. She glanced at his scar thoughtfully before turning and healing Fred's severely broken leg and healing the gash where the bone had actually broken through the skin. Voldemort himself had one curse burn on his right cheek which she insisted on treating.

"It's fine, just leave it!" He growled, he really hadn't wanted to appear weak by needing medical attention.

"If I don't treat it then it will just get infected and I seriously doubt that people will take you seriously with nasty green pus running down your face." She said bluntly, pushing him down into one of the chairs before spreading special burn paste onto it.

"Right, done." She smiled, seemingly oblivious to his irritation. She turned back to Harry and examined his scar.

"You know, I can get rid of that scar for you if you want." She said, glancing at him. His expression was shocked, as were those of everyone else.

"But Dumbledore said he couldn't remove it, and that even if he could, he wouldn't." Harry said weakly.

"I'm not Dumbledore though." She said with a flash of a smile. "_Thank God!_" She muttered.

Using a mixture of her Restorative potion and various anti-curse charms, Morgana finally managed to remove the scar.

"How is it that you can remove it while Dumbledore couldn't?" Ginny asked curiously and with genuine interest.

"Simple, Dumbledore didn't have the right potion. That, and he needed Harry to have the scar as part of his fiction. Didn't anyone ever question that the 'Prophecy' was spoken by Trelawny, who is utterly useless at Divination and a drunk! Dumbledore was probably the one who gave you the scar." Morgana snorted derisively at the thought of Dumbledore.

"Actually, there's a lot in what she's saying. I haven't had a chance to say anything yet but you're parents died in a battle , we're not actually sure _**who**_ killed them. And I never curse children, it's truly reprehensible." Voldemort interjected.

"My parents dying in battle is something that I can understand, especially as you don't know who killed them. But why would Dumbledore put a scar on my forehead and how?" Harry asked, looking a little stunned as he felt the place where his scar used to be.

"That is something that you'd have to ask Dumbledore just before he dies." She replied with a smile before flicking her wand to get things for a cup of tea for everyone. She summoned more chairs before sitting down and pouring some tea. She added several large spoonfuls of sugar to Snape, Draco, Harry and Fred's cups; at their questioning glance (or in Snape's case, glare) briefly explained her reasons to them.

"You've all lost some blood, about a pint or so, and you need some sugar in you otherwise you could end up getting really dizzy and fainting from low blood sugar." She said with a smile.

There was silence for a few moments, those with the extra sugar in their tea drank it (apart from Snape who would only drink it if it was coffee, prompting Morgana to summon some hot coffee and dump double the amount of sugar in it).

"We were told that you know where Hermione is, please could you tell us, we're worried about her." Ginny said finally, looking pleadingly at Morgana whose cup was halfway to her mouth. Slowly she lowered the cup and looked at her former friends.

"Before I tell you, could you just answer some questions?" She asked, her gaze cool and calm.

"Sure! Fire away!" Harry said excitedly.

"Would you still be friends with her if her allegiance in this war had completely changed from what they were before?" Morgana asked, keeping her gaze trained on them all. They looked at each other and, seeing that they all had they same answer, Fred and George replied.

"Of course, she's practically a…" Fred started,

"…sister to all of us." George finished his twin's sentence. Upon seeing the twin's most irritating habit emerging, Snape groaned slightly and put his head in his hands.

"Not again! I thought I was finished with that way of speaking when they left Hogwarts!" He muttered, causing Morgana, Ginny and Luna to giggle. Finally, after they had gotten their mirth under control, Morgana turned back to them.

"And if I told you where she was, would you tell Dumbledore or any of the Order?" She asked, looking intently at them.

"Hell no! They might want to know where Mione is but Dumbles can go fuck himself for all I care! Remus is the only one we'd tell and he's left the Order and is living in Cardiff at the moment. For some reason, Dumbls hasn't got the power and influence over Wales that he has over England and Scotland." Harry snorted.

"That's because of my family, we're the ones who've always had the power and influence here." Morgana smirked.

"Really? Who's your family?" Neville asked curiously.

"My surname is Raven but as for my lineage, you'll have to wait. I'm keeping it secret at the moment and there's someone else I've promised to tell first. Needless to say, it's a very old, very powerful and very respected family. Now, if I told you where she is, what would be your first action?" Morgana said carefully.

"Easy, we'd write to her and visit her if she said it was ok." Luna smiled in her dreamy way.

Morgana looked at Voldemort and Snape before sighing.

"I hate having to do this." She muttered before closing her eyes and casting the glamour on her face again.

"Wha…Hermione?" Harry gasped.

"My actual name _**is**_ Morgana Raven but I used the name Hermione Granger and this glamour at Hogwarts because my parents wanted to hide my existence from Dumbledork. I probably would have told you guys at some point, I guess I never imagined telling you like this." Morgana sighed, removing the glamour.

"Hun, we don't care that you didn't tell us before, or that you used a false name and face, heck, with Dumbles it was probably a good plan. We're just so glad that we've found you!" Ginny grinned before hugging her tightly. It was a happy reunion but Morgana spotted that Voldemort was having slight difficulty breathing so cut it short.

"I'll see you soon, you'll have to come for tea or something." She smiled before hugging each of them goodbye, even Snape and Draco, to their intense surprise. She stopped Voldemort as he was about to leave, saying that she needed to talk to him.

"What?" He growled.

"Were you hit with a curse in your chest?" She asked, concern in her voice.

"Yes, but I'm fine." He replied, slightly irritated again. He didn't know why he wanted her to see him as strong without any weakness but letting her know just how bad that curse had hit him was something he knew he didn't want to do.

"You're obviously not! You can hardly breathe. Stop being so damn stubborn and let me help you!" She exclaimed, looking upset. He didn't say anything but he sighed and nodded, feeling slightly bemused that she was upset. She looked a little relieved but still a little upset that he was hurt.

"Could you remove your shirt? I just want to check your chest." She said softly. Silently he complied and Morgana had to stop her self from gasping at his toned and well muscled chest. The spell was a simple one to reverse, but Morgana had been concerned that there was some other injury as well. When she saw that he was fine, she stepped back and smiled at him.

"Thank you." She said.

"Why were you so worried?" He asked, picking his shirt up to put it back on.

"Because I found my parents when they were dying, there was nothing I could do so I promised myself that I'd make sure that no one else was hurt." She replied, tears starting to pool in her eyes. Something in him snapped and, before he could stop himself, he'd walked towards her and took her in his arms, not even bothering to put his shirt back on. Having her in his arms felt right, like they were two puzzle pieces that fit together. Without knowing why he leaned his face towards hers and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. Her breath hitched in her throat and she looked at him with wide blue eyes with some unnamed emotion in them. Slowly, almost like she was scared of being rejected, she stretched up and placed one single soft kiss on his lips. His reaction was instant, he pulled her in for another kiss this one more passionate and deep than before. Placing one hand on the back of her head and the other on the small of her back, moulding her body to his and she locked her arms behind his neck, running her hands through his hair. On an instinct, she started pulling him towards the stairs. He complied, instinctively knowing where this was going. When they got to the stairs, rather than her walking backwards up them, he picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs, following her directions to the bedroom.

Dumbledore was annoyed, he knew that without Harry and Hermione he had no chance of winning this war, Harry's other friends were people that he couldn't care less about, but he needed Harry and Hermione's power. He had thought that Morgana Raven's power could replace Hermione's but she had flatly refused to join the Order. Ronald had tried and failed to seduce her, he'd known that he shouldn't have sent the boy but he was desperate. There was something about Morgana that seemed familiar, he would have to research her family. Not knowing who her mother was would make it more difficult but not impossible. Maybe with some dirt on her family he could force her to join the Order.

Suddenly, a loud crash from Grimmauld's back garden pulled him from his plotting. Molly Weasley let out a loud wail.

"Oh my poor boy! I _**knew**_ that broom was dangerous! Don't worry darling, we'll buy you a new and better one!" Molly screeched, levitating her youngest son into the house and up to his bedroom. The broom in question was Sirius' old one, that the late Animagus had left to Ron in his will. Harry had understood and had actually encouraged the choice, knowing that it was better than the one that the redhead was using in the first place. Ron had been thrilled to hear that Sirius had left him something, but when he had found out that Harry had gotten all the gold, the title and the properties while Ron himself had got a _**broom**_, well, the explosion of temper was not pretty to say the least. It was that little temper tantrum that had started Harry and his friends to pull away from the Order slightly; they didn't like that Dumbledore and most of the Order (with the exception of Remus, Tonks, Moody, Snape, and the Weasley twins) seemed to go along with Ron's point of view and even suggested that Harry give Ronald one or tow of the vaults and a house. Harry had, of course, refused, much to Dumbledore's annoyance. This had made Ronald more whiney and petulant before, demanding that Dumbledore help him get everything he deserved, from a beautiful and powerful wife to money and fame.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked as Molly came back from depositing her beloved son upstairs.

"That bloody broom that Sirius left him! All of a sudden it started bucking and rolling, trying to shake my poor baby off. Of course, it managed eventually, even the best Quidditch players fall of bucking brooms eventually!" Molly moaned, looking almost distraught at her 'little darling's' accident.

"He's not hurt, I trust?" Dumbledore asked, looking concerned, but in actuality he didn't care.

"Two broken legs, and a sprained wrist. He was quite high up when it decided to try and kill him!" She said, tears filling her eyes and her lower lip quivering. She quickly gathered everything she needed to heal her son before rushing upstairs. Dumbledore closed his eyes in mild irritation. He knew that he'd have to go up and see the boy, especially as Ron had yet to tell him about his encounter with Morgana Raven. In fact, Dumbledore hadn't even seen him, Ron had grabbed his broom and rushed straight outside to fly.

Just as he suspected, his visit to Ron was tedious at best. At first the boy kept trying to keep the conversation focused on his accident.

"If only Potter had fucking listened to you? I mean, he gave Hermione a vault and countless priceless books! So why couldn't he give _**me**_, his best mate, anything?" He whined.

"He certainly _**should**_ have listened to me, just like Miss Granger _**should**_ have done her female duty to you." Dumbledore replied, looking regretful but inwardly grinding his teeth in annoyance. This only served to get Ron more agitated, causing him to mutter about 'bloody women who can't do what they're supposed to'.

"I take it that your encounter with Miss Morgana Raven did not go all that well." Dumbledore sighed, bracing himself for the young man's whining rhetoric.

"Didn't go well is an understatement, it was a fucking disaster! She had no idea about how a woman is supposed to act! I told her briefly but she just screamed at me, attacked me with some big black birds, scratched me, kicked me in my fucking balls and then threw me out! She also had the audacity to correct me! Someone needs to teach her her place!" Ron said angrily.

"Well Ron, maybe I can get someone to fetch her once we've gotten rid of the Dark side and you can teach her. I could force her to track down Miss Granger too so you can 'teach' the both of them. Would you like that?" Dumbledore asked, he knew exactly what to say to get Ron to stop moaning and whining.

"Really? That's be great Sir! I'd make sure that those bitches learnt that when a man wants to fuck them, they say 'yes' and do whatever they want!" Ron smirked in triumph.


	5. Chapter 4

_**The Darkness Inside**_

_For adding my story to their Favourite story list, thanks to: All Hallows eve baby, Cheetahkitty, samanthakp, Legolas's Mione0233, lilred7213, vampirelover2009, rati, sceneforlife, Call Me Captain, xoxonana, Country-girl113, ShoppingAliceStyle, klgaliza, kaze senju the wolfwarriorgirl and almazuna18_

_For reviewing, thanks to: LittleHellCat, MisheardLyrics, angellic dragon, cosmoGirl66, Chamilia Lutien Tinuviel, Cheetahkitty, Legolas's Mione0233, , vampirelover2009 and Angel Girl5_

_For adding me to Author Alert, thanks to: MisheardLyrics_

_For adding me to their Favourite Author list, thanks to: MisheardLyrics, Chamilia Lutien Tinuviel and Legolas's Mione0233_

_For adding my story to Story Alert, thanks to MisheardLyrics, -Zabini, elisemmbb, perfectmess, arabellagrace, cullen's pet, Cheetahkitty, unicornusmc, Legolas's Mione0233, Kandi3312, , Duzzy, littlegirl94, TwinkleMae1991, vampirelover2009, Nala Moon, ShySilverFox, Mr. and Mrs. Cuddles, Daughter of Chaos 98, sceneforlife, loves2readalways, kaze senju the wolfwarriorgirl and Crashing Down Lovely_

_By the way, part of angellic dragon's review was bang on the money about Morgana, I won't tell you which part but part of it was right. Sorry it's taken so long to update, my laptop died and I couldn't use it for a week and a half._

_As a word of warning, there is some smut, well…ok…a lot of smut, in this chapter._

_**000**_

_**Chapter 4**_

The '_Shadows_' were restless. _They_ knew that _their_ Mistress had found her Mate, the one person who could support and properly protect her. _They'd_ been surprised that he'd suddenly turned up in _their_ Mistress' life but when _they'd_ tested him, _they_ found that he was her perfect match. _Their_ Mistress had no idea about _their_ 'matchmaking' tendencies, and probably never would. She just thought that _they_ punished unworthy suitors because the idiots had angered her, but in reality _they_ were punishing them for touching what was not theirs. The '_Shadows_' were very fair minded like that, as long as you left what didn't belong to you alone, _they_ would not harm you. As the passion of _their_ Mistress and her Mate increased, so did the '_Shadows'_' excitement. Soon, _they_ wouldn't have to worry about _their_ Mistress being alone, nor would _they_ have to worry about fools coveting her for themselves, the human would take care of that for _them_. When _they_ had said that he was not like the others who had touched her, _they_ were telling him that she was his, that he _**could**_ touch her; not that he knew that, no human ever truly understood _them_, they might understand '_Shadowspeech_' but not what the '_Shadows_' meant by _their_ words. _They_ waited…soon…

_**000**_

Lavender Brown squealed as Ron roughly thrust into her.

"Oh Ronnikins!" She sighed in her high-pitched and nasal voice, desire evident in her eyes. He merely grunted in reply and started to roughly palm her breasts before roughly biting the sensitive flesh. It wasn't long before he climaxed, and he roughly rubbed her clit, bringing out her own climax.

"That was amazing Ronnikins! I'm so glad you got better in time for our…rendezvous." She gushed, looking at him adoringly with worshipful eyes.

"Yes, well, Dumbledore would stop at nothing to heal me. He and I will be the ones to kill Voldemort, then I'll be able to make both Granger and that stupid Morgania or whatever her name was pay for refusing me. They will be my own personal slaves!" Ron smirked, a cruel light in his eyes.

"And me?" Lavender asked, she hated it when he talked about other women in front of her. No matter what anyone thought, she truly loved him, even when he was mean to her.

"You? Why would I need to make _**you**_ pay? You know a perfect wizard when you see him and you know exactly how to take a cock. Of course, you will belong to me, no one else can have you. But you will not be a slave. You will be my wife." Ron replied with a sigh. Lavender beamed.

"Oh Ronnikins! That's wonderful! And if anyone can keep them in their rightful place, it's you!" She gushed, completely oblivious to the fact that he was planning on taking a girl she'd known and one she didn't know as slaves. She was just too happy to realise, many would think that she was stupid and selfish, but in reality she was just a little dim and completely in love; she wasn't a bad person, just flawed.

_**000**_

Downstairs, in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Dumbledore was sat with Molly and Arthur Weasley, drinking tea and talking.

"I can't believe that Ginny and the twins would stoop to that level! Allying themselves with Voldemort! And Harry, Neville and Luna! They seemed such nice children, I never would have guessed that they would betray my dear Ronnie!" Molly scowled, staring at her tea.

"I know Molly, but you must support Ronald, or he won't fulfil his destiny to destroy Voldemort." Dumbledore said soothingly.

"He's right Molly, we have to forget the others if we are to be the parents of one of the heroes of our world." Arthur added, placing one of his hands on his wife's shoulder. They could dimly hear the sounds of Ron and Lavender's activities, neither of them were very good at silencing charms.

"And just think, when he marries Lavender he'll have an adoring wife who will love to have his children. All those grandchildren that you can dote on." Dumbledore added, he could see Molly calming as she focused on her youngest son and her future grandchildren by him.

"Oh! I'll have to start knitting when they get married!" Molly gasped before rushing over to the stove to start cooking Ron's favourite meal. Anything for her special boy.

_**000**_

Ginny Weasley was sat in her room at Malfoy Manor, she and the others were staying with the Malfoys until the Order was defeated. Narcissa was ecstatic that there were two girls she could take shopping and help with hair and make up; she'd always wanted a daughter but complications involving Draco's birth meant that she would never be able to carry a child to term again. Ginny and Luna had sort of become pseudo-daughters for her. Currently, Narcissa was helping the girls dress for dinner, something she insisted on every day. Ginny loved the attention, her own mother had never really cared enough to spend any girly bonding time with her, she just wanted Ginny to learn how to cook and clean, but sometimes Narcissa's taste was a bit radical for her liking.

"Narcissa, are you sure about this colour? I always thought that red clashed with my hair." Ginny said softly while she watched Narcissa finish Luna's make up.

"Ginny, darling, you look lovely. Your hair perfectly matches that dress, you look like you're aflame." Narcissa explained calmly while painting Luna's nails. Ginny looked at herself in the mirror once more, trying to see what Narcissa saw. She was wearing a deep red silk Alexander McQueen dress with a pair of black Alexander McQueen high-heeled pumps with tiny crystals dotted over them. A diamond chain hung around her neck and she had a pair of onyx and platinum earrings in her ears. There was a jet bracelet around her right wrist and a black cuff on her left. Narcissa had outlined her eyes with black eyeliner and had used black mascara on her eyelashes. On her lips, she had and expensive deep red D&G lipstick and her nails were also painted a deep red. She sighed and decided to just keep her thoughts to herself; she just couldn't see what Narcissa was talking about.

Luna looked lovely wearing a bright blue Hervé Léger dress and a pair of white strappy Hervé Léger shoes. In her ears were a pair of sapphire and diamond earrings with a matching bracelet on her right wrist. Narcissa had used a light eyeliner on Luna because of her pale skin along with the same black mascara that she'd used on Ginny. Luna's lips had a pale pink lipstick on them and Narcissa had just finished painting her nails the same bright blue as her dress.

"There! Both of you look lovely!" She smiled, smoothing her black one shoulder dress. As usual, the Malfoy matriarch exuded elegance from her immaculate blonde hair down to her black Jimmy Choo shoes, encrusted with crystals. On her ring finger on her left hand, she wore not only her platinum wedding ring with diamonds studding it but also her large engagement ring with 16 large diamonds in a flower shape. In her ears she wore a pair of delicate diamond chandelier earrings and a matching bracelet on her right wrist. Around her neck was a diamond and pearl necklace, drawing attention to her pale neck. Her eyes were outlined in the same eyeliner as Luna and she also had black mascara on her eyelashes. On her lips she wore a dark, almost purple, pink lipstick and her nails were painted black. Once Narcissa was happy that they all looked perfect, she led the girls down to the dining room. Lucius and Draco were already there, as were Harry, Fred, George and Neville. When the ladies entered the room, all eyes turned to them.

During dinner, Draco was particularly attentive to Ginny who he thought had never looked lovelier (although he _**did**_ want to see how she'd look in Emerald green) while Neville was paying particular attention to Luna. For the entire evening, Draco and Neville looked after everything the two girls needed, making Narcissa smile happily. She knew that her son loved Ginny and she could see that Neville felt the same about Luna. Lucius wisely kept quiet about his wife's matchmaking, knowing that soon she would turn her attention to Harry and the Weasley twins.

_**000**_

Their tongues battled for dominance as they made their way towards her bedroom, their passion increasing with each touch. When they finally reached the bedroom, their need had them barely noticing anything other than each other. It was with a lot of luck that he managed to deposit her on the bed without causing some injury on the bedside table but Morgana was only vaguely aware that that she was lying comfortably in her bed before he settled himself over her and proceeded to attack her lips once more. Carefully so as not to hit him, she kicked off her shoes as he pulled the headband out of her hair and removed her necklace, bracelet and earrings. They broke the kiss briefly to remove her dress but soon they were kissing as passionately and feverishly as before. He toed off his black dragonhide boots and socks before running his hands over her body, caressing her breasts and dripping core through the thin emerald green satin panties and bra. Desperately she scrabbled with the button on his trousers before she finally managed to rip it through the button hole. He kicked them off, leaving him in just his boxers and pressing his arousal against her core, causing her to gasp into their kiss. He moved his lips downwards, to place soft butterfly kisses on her neck and suckle gently on the junction between her neck and shoulders while he fiddled with the clasp on her bra. He hated those things; eventually he managed to undo it and remove her bra, allowing her bare nipples to brush against his chest. He started to tease them into stiff peaks before kissing his way down to capture one in his mouth while running his right hand down her body and slipping into her panties to gently stroke her core, making her cry out loudly.

"Oh Sweet Merlin! Vol…" She started before he stopped her with another kiss.

"Tom." He said, pulling away.

"What?" She asked, her mind a little confused and dazed from desire.

"My name, call me Tom." He replied resuming his previous activities. Pretty soon she could feel her climax approaching, like a strong wave of heat building up inside her.

"Circe, Tom! I-I-I'm going to…" She whimpered. He paused in his ministrations on her breasts but carried on with his attention to her core.

"Then by all means do." He chuckled into her ear. The sound of his velvety smooth voice was all it took to push her over the edge and, as she came violently, she screamed his name, arousing him even more if at all possible. But her powerful orgasm didn't diminish her desire and she was now more desperate than before as she clawed at his boxers.

"Clothes…off…now!" She panted fiercely as she finally managed to pull them down. Tom deftly removed his boxers before gently pulling her panties off, spreading her legs as he did so. What she didn't expect was for him to put his head between her legs and take a long lick of her core. She let out a loud squeal but, as he continued, she began to moan loudly and buried her hands in his hair. He coaxed another climax from her body before he kissed his way back up her body before giving her a deep and passionate kiss, allowing her to taste herself on his lips. The head of his member brushed against her core, sending sparks of pleasure up both of their spines. He broke the kiss to look at her intently.

"Are you sure you want to?" He asked softly, desire evident in his eyes but allowing her the choice to back out.

"Yes, but you should know. I'm a virgin." She replied with a soft kiss on his chest.

"Then we should wait, your first time should be special." He sighed. She frowned lightly.

"I _**want**_ to do this. And I doubt that anything _**could**_ make this more special." She said, pulling his head down for a kiss. He responded eagerly as he reached between their bodies and aligned himself with her entrance before breaking the kiss and looking at her heatedly.

"It will hurt a little, I'll try and make it less painful alright?" He asked with a slight smile. She nodded in reply and braced herself for the slight pain.

With one smooth and quick thrust, he'd broken through her barrier and buried himself deep within her. Being inside her body felt like heaven, she was so hot, tight and wet, but he forced himself to remain still to allow her to adjust to the intrusion while he gently kissed the few tears of pain that had leaked from her eyes away. Finally she took a deep breath. "Ok." was all she said when she was ready. Slowly, he pulled out before swiftly thrusting back in. He continued with the slow pace, and she moved with him to the same rhythm, until she urged him to move faster and harder. He continued to up his pace and increase how hard he was thrusting until she had her final climax and cried out his name yet again, her inner walls tightening and quivering around him, pulling his own climax from him. He gently bit the juncture of her neck and shoulder, leaving a mark, as he spilled his seed in her. A dense darkness surrounded the couple for a couple of moments and, when it receded, both of them had a mark on their right forearm. They looked down in shock at the matching black snakes entwined around black roses before looking at each other, shock clear on their faces.

"Did you?" He asked.

"No, and I'm guessing that you didn't either. The '_Shadows_' might know what happened." She replied, gnawing lightly on her bottom lip. A trait that she had had when she was 'Hermione Granger'. He chuckled lightly before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Why don't you ask them in the morning? I don't know about you but I find myself a little fatigued." He smiled slightly, pulling her closer to him. Yawning, she nodded and rested her head against his chest.

"Will you stay?" She asked softly, closing her eyes.

"For as long as you want me to." He replied simply and quietly. She didn't say anything, she just smiled and snuggled father into his embrace. Both understood the hidden meaning behind his words and, separately, they thought on it as they dropped off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

_**The Darkness Inside**_

_Ok, so there's not going to be many more chapters in this fic as there's only so much I can do to pad it out. Probably this, another chapter and an epilogue at most._

_Thank you time!_

_For reviewing, thank you to: ShadowAngel55, Angel Girl5, Chamilia Lutien Tinuviel, cosmoGirl666, LittleHellCat, Daughter of Chaos 98, unexpected sabotage, MisheardLyrics, loves2readalways, THESE VOICES WONT SHUT UP, angellic dragon, Ekaterina2324 and Snapesbloodredneko._

_For adding this story to their Favourite Story list, thank you to: adalis, Seiya-Serena-fan18, Danish Fantasy Girl, SerenaAngel1993, blazemaster5000, SCORPIAssassin, my0xtreme0hope, Susanj01, firestar97 and Shannon012495._

_For adding this story to Story Alert, thank you to: kkrrista, lilylunaweasleypotter, kylunnjen, Wolfwifey0611, Hedvig Alfdis, SerenaAngel1993, unexpected sabotage, LadyBookworm80, blazemaster5000, Avaine, SCORPIAssassin, .GRAVE18, xXxAngelxGirlx13xXx, Ekaterina2324, firestar97, banana37174, Sindraelyn and Snapesbloodredneko._

_Also, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Chamilia Lutien Tinuviel and cosmoGirl666 as they've reviewed this story constantly._

_I'd also like to ask if anyone has any ideas who I can pair Harry and the Weasley twins with, Narcissa will have to play some part but other than that, any suggestion would be welcome, male or female._

_If you have any suggestions then leave a review and I'll take a look __J_

_Ron gets his comeuppance in this chapter and it based on something that has actually happened before. The original story can be found in the 2002 Personal Account section of the Darwin Awards website and is called 'Wag the Dog' (if you don't know what the Darwin Awards are, then I really recommend that you check the website out). Of course, Ron's injuries are considerably worse than the man in the original story._

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

_**000**_

_**Chapter 5**_

The first thing that registered in Morgana's mind when she woke up was that someone's arms were around her, holding her tight to them. The second thing was that this person was definitely male. It was only upon opening her eyes and seeing Tom's handsome face as he slept that she remembered what had happened the night before. A small smile spread across her face and she blushed lightly at how wanton she'd been but she was happy that he'd felt the same about her. As she moved a small part of his hair out of his face, her fingers brushed lightly against his cheek, causing him to stir. He opened his eyes and looked at her, a smile mirroring her own on his lips.

"Morning." She said, a little sheepishly.

"Good morning." He smiled back, giving her a soft kiss. They dressed quickly, he in his clothes from the previous day (although he had to Summon his shirt from the kitchen) and she in a knee-length white skirt, a black puffed-sleeve blouse and a pair of black high-heeled ringmaster boots with a set of leather bracelets on her right wrist that had silver skulls and crosses hanging from them. She also wore a Cath Kidston pocket watch necklace around her neck and a pair of bronze coloured snake earrings. Her look was finished off with black eyeliner, black mascara, black nail varnish and a slick of red lipstick. Much to Morgana's surprise, her hair was soft and silky when they woke, without any extra effort on her part.

It was when they were sat downstairs drinking coffee and eating the pancakes which Morgana whipped up that an owl came for Tom. Upon reading its contents, a scowl spread across his face and he swore under his breath.

"Tom?" Morgana asked, causing him to turn his attention to her.

"Yes?" He asked in reply, his face still annoyed, although she could tell that it wasn't anything that she had done.

"What's the matter?" She asked, placing one of her hands gently on his.

"Lucius has just alerted me to the fact that Dumbledore is attempting to recruit the students of Hogwarts, even the First Years. I've got to go and find a way to stop him. It might take a couple of days though." He replied with a sigh, taking the hand touching his own and squeezing it gently.

"I understand Tom; you'll let me know if I can do anything to help, won't you?" She smiled, although it was a little wistful.

"Of course I will! Are you sure you'll be ok on your own?" He asked, with a smile of his own.

"I'm sure." She replied, standing up and embracing him from behind. He stood and pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head for a few moments before placing a soft kiss on her temple.

"I'd best go now." He said quietly. She didn't say anything, she just nodded as she breathed in his scent.

"I'll be back in three days at the latest, alright?" He smiled, kissing her gently.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." She replied.

"I still will, from what I've been told you couldn't go that amount of time at Hogwarts without finding trouble." He joked lightly.

"Yes, but only because you were after Harry and I! I think I can stay out of trouble!" She laughed, before kissing him fondly. His own lips quirked slightly at her amusement.

"You have me there love. I'll see you soon." He chuckled before kissing her goodbye and apparating out.

_**000**_

Ginny and Luna were happy to visit for afternoon tea and Narcissa and Bellatrix joined them. It was tense at first, mainly because of Bellatrix but they _**did**_ manage to keep a civil conversation up. Both Ginny and Luna looked lovely; apparently, as soon as Narcissa had found out about the invitation, she had insisted on helping the girls get ready. She had even made sure that Bellatrix was presentable, which apparently was no mean feat as Bellatrix was very stubborn. Ginny was dressed in a plain Emerald green dress with three-quarter-length sleeves and a high-scoop neck with a pair of black Elie Saab t-bar shoes with a peep-toe. In her ears were a pair Emerald green jade earrings and she had a long black bead necklace around her neck. On her right wrist she had a black leather and silver dragon bracelet and she had a chunky black bracelet with a green snake with a red hood. Luna was wearing a pair of white Miu Miu cotton trousers, a light green ruffled satin blouse, a pink cashmere cardigan with a light ruffle and a pair of Miu Miu pumps whose colour matched her blouse. In her ears were a pair of Aquamarine drop earrings and she wore two Aquamarine bangles on her right wrist while on her left was a silver watch. Around her neck was an Aquamarine necklace made of different geometric shapes. Both girls had simple mascara, light eyeliner and clear lip-gloss with a hint of pink. Narcissa was wearing a powder blue fitted dress with a pair of blue-green Jimmy Choo high heeled caged sandals and her jewellery had the same blue-green tone. On her right wrist was a silver bangle with a slice of Teal Agate. On the middle finger of her right hand was a silver snake ring with a blue-green stone and her earrings were made of the same stones with a diamond in between the first and second stones. Like Ginny and Luna, she was wearing light make-up but with a lipstick that was a slightly darker shade of pink than the lip-gloss. Bellatrix was wearing a long black pleated skirt that reached the floor, a plum coloured blouse and a black cardigan with slight ruffles down the front. On her feet were a pair of black lace sandals and she wore a dark snake bangle, a snake watch and a ring with a skull and a snake. Her hair was just as wild as ever and she was wearing dark make up, contrasting completely to her sister and Morgana's friends.

After about half an hour of talking to and observing Bellatrix, Morgana realised that something was a bit…off…about the way she acted. She managed to get Narcissa away from the others to ask her some questions.

"When did Bellatrix start acting really insane?" She asked cautiously, unsure of how the Malfoy matriarch would take the question.

"At the end of her seventh year, before that she was as sane as you or I. Why?" Narcissa sighed, she hadn't been upset at the question, she was simply concerned for her sister.

"Well, there seems something slightly…off…about her behaviour. At times she seems really lucid but at others she acts completely insane. Somehow it seems weird that she changes moods so quickly. It's almost like…" Morgana replied, tailing off at the end.

"Almost like what?" Narcissa asked, almost desperately. It was clear that she was worried for her sister.

"Almost like she's under an Insanity curse." Morgana replied quietly.

"An Insanity curse? Do those even exist?" The older woman asked incredulously.

"They're rare, and not often used as they take a huge amount of time, power and skill with Mind Magics to use. If I had to take a guess, I'd say she was under _Perdo Sanitas_ as that's the rarest and takes a trained eye to spot. I'd also say that her mind is trying to throw off the curse." Morgana replied, looking Narcissa directly in the eye.

"Is there any way to break the curse?" Narcissa asked excitedly.

"Yes, but it has to be done by a member of Ancient bloodline, as does the curse itself." Morgana said absently, reaching for her wand.

"A decendent of Merlin, Morgana, Nimuë or Mordred? Where can we find one of those?" Narcissa asked, the hope in her eyes dimming.

"That's easy, I'm one. I won't tell you who I'm descended from yet but you might know one day." Morgana replied with a reassuring smile.

"Will you help my sister?" Narcissa asked, happy tears starting to fill her eyes.

"Of course, more than that, I think I know who put the spell on her." Morgana replied, leading her back to the others.

"Who?" Narcissa asked fiercely.

"Dumbledore, he's also a descendant. And he doesn't seem to like our side very much so he would do something like this to someone who's against him." Morgana explained quietly so that only Narcissa could hear. Narcissa nodded, it made sense that Dumbledore would do that.

_**000**_

With a little help from Ginny and Luna, they managed to subdue Bellatrix so that Morgana could perform the counter-curse. Using pure magic, she cast a circle of blue fire around Bellatrix and herself with a pentacle made of silver fire inside it and with Bellatrix in the exact middle of both.

"_**At 'r allu 'n ganiataol ata at 'm 'n Hen chrau, gollwng hon benyw chanddi felltithia a achlesa 'i chan 'r berson a 'n felltigaid 'i!**_" She yelled, pointing her wand at Bellatrix. A stream of blue and silver fire burst from her wand to surround the insane witch before vanishing inside her body which started to emit a bright silver and blue glow, causing everyone to shield their eyes. When the glow receded, Bellatrix (who had been magically tied to a chair to stop her from attacking any of them) was looking around with a confused expression on her face.

"What was that?" She asked, her voice no longer taking on the insane high-pitched tone it had once had.

"Dumbledore used an Ancient Insanity curse on you and I've just reversed it." Morgana explained with a smile, flicking her wand to remove Bellatrix's bonds. The rest of their little tea party went very pleasantly, although Bellatrix was understandably upset when she remembered all that she had done whilst under the influence of the curse. She'd vowed to try and make amends to Neville in particular and, shortly after she had voiced her resolution, Morgana was pulled into a vision of Bellatrix and Rudolphus, adopting Neville and him being happy about it. She also _saw_ Harry being adopted by Rastaban, something which made her happy as it would give her best friend the family that he'd always wanted.

_**000**_

When Tom returned three days later, Morgana had found that she missed him a huge amount, something which probably seemed odd given the fact that they hadn't known each other long. She had immediately rushed into his arms, hugging him for all she was worth, a brilliant smile on her face. It was only after he'd kissed her almost senseless that she realised that she was in the oldest and most tatty pair of black sweatpants and a tatty and torn t-shirt. But Tom looked at her like she was the most beautiful creature in the entire world before drawing her in for another kiss. It was only after a bout of passionate sex that they had time to talk about what had happened to each of them while he was away. Upon hearing what Dumbledore had done to Bellatrix, Tom had been notably shocked, as would most of the Wizarding World. No one had expected Dumbledore to use such an evil spell on a pupil at his school, if it got out, it would ruin his reputation and possibly cause him to be sacked from Hogwarts. The news that Dumbledore was a descendent of one of the Ancients was disturbing to Tom, and gave him cause for concern but Morgana reassured him that she was more than a match for Dumbledore and that Tom himself was probably more powerful than him too.

In return, Tom told her about how he had stopped Dumbledore's recruitment plans. He had sent secret letters to those that Dumbledore was recruiting stating that if they remained neutral then they would be left in peace, no matter what their blood status was. From his sources in Hogwarts, many didn't believe what he said but Harry had also written to urge them to stay neutral, backing Tom up.

"So everything worked out well then." Morgana smiled, snuggling closer to his chest.

"Of course, although it _**did**_ take several hours for me to regain any feeling in my hand after all those letters I had to write." Tom admitted, kissing her hair and causing her to laugh out loud.

"Why didn't you write a basic letter without a name on it and duplicate it before adding the name? Surely that would have taken less time!" She giggled.

"I prefer to do some things the non-magic way. It stops me from becoming lazy." He replied with a shake of his head and a good-natured smile on his lips. They didn't have anymore time for talk after that as he kissed her in that serious way that let her know without words what was going to happen next.

_**000**_

The _Shadows_ were worried, the Old man who kept trying to interfere with _their_ Mistress was going to hold the Final Battle at Hogwarts in two days time. The _Shadows_ knew that _they_ needed to tell _their_ Mistress and her Mate. They needed to know so that they could take the necessary precautions for the battle. Silently (because no _Shadow_ makes a noise all on its own) they rushed from where they were spying on the Old man and hurried to _their_ Mistress to alert her to the situation.

Morgana and Tom were shocked that the Final Battle would be so soon but they didn't dwell on the fact as they both had huge amounts of plans to make.

_**000**_

Ronald Weasley would never know what possessed him to do it. He and Lavender had just gotten engaged (she wanted to wait a bit before they actually got married so she could have the perfect wedding dress) and she had moved into Grimmauld Place, even though they all should have been moving out as it legally belonged to Harry, with her dog, a big Golden Retriever called Sammy. Ron _**hated**_ that dog, it took Lavender's attention away from him, it was probably the only thing that she loved more than him because the damn thing loved her to distraction. So Ron would tease it whenever he and the 'mutt' as he called it were alone. And this day should have been exactly the same, tease the 'mutt' before hexing it with a light stinging hex to stop it attacking him. But while Ron believed that he was the best and cleverest person in the world, he had a distinct lack of common sense that was partially to blame for the predicament he was now in.

He had just stepped out of the shower when Sammy had entered the room and snarled lightly at him. Ron then decided to participate in his new favourite past time but realised that he had nothing to hand to tease the dog with. Then he was struck with what seemed like a brilliant idea at the time (admittedly he _**had**_ had an entire bottle of Firewhisky which no doubt impaired his judgement). He proceeded to tease Sammy using his _**own**_ penis.

**(AN: I **_**was**_** going to end it here as you can probably guess where this is going but I want to make it absolutely clear, this **_**has**_** happened before! A guy really did think it was a good idea to do that although I'm not sure if alcohol **_**was **_**involved)**

Needless to say, Sammy took great delight in biting it off. Unfortunately for Ron, Sammy actually used the bloody bit of flesh as a chew toy so by the time it was retrieved, it was so mangled and damaged, it was impossible to reattach.

And Lavender had not stood by him when he said that he wanted the dog killed, she stated that it was his own fault and that if he could hurt an animal that she loved, then maybe he didn't really care for her at all. After he gave her an ultimatum of it being him or the dog, she chose the dog and grabbed her things and left, leaving the engagement ring behind. All in all, Ron had had a _**very**_ bad day.

_**000**_

Dumbledore was getting sick of Ron's incessant whining. He had only supported and helped him because Ron had spied on Harry and Hermione when they were younger. True, Ron _**might**_ have been able to defeat Voldemort, had he actually managed to secure Morgana Raven as his wife. But Dumbledore didn't tell Ron that, the boy didn't need to know just how powerful Voldemort actually was. Not many people knew why Dumbledore hated Tom Marvolo Riddle so much, but it all had to do with his ancestry. Salazar Slytherin was very friendly with most of the Ancients, whilst his own Ancestor was shunned. Tom Riddle's line held the same blood as the person who had condemned Albus' Ancestor to be exiled from Wizarding Society, it had taken the Dumbledore family centuries to regain the status that his Ancestor's parents had had.

He now had a very strong idea of who Morgana Raven was, her appearance had a lot to do with that but after looking in some very old Wizard Genealogy books, he had managed to piece together parts of her family tree, on her father's side at least. Now that her father was dead, she was the only living descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw (Helena Ravenclaw's son changed his surname to 'Raven' to hide his line from those who would harm his family). Dumbledore needed the power of that line on his side (if not in his own family line) but after the fiasco with him attempting to sway her to the Order, he knew that neither outcome would happen. If his recent reports were anything to go by, she was actually spending time with Voldemort! He felt a surge of resentment flow through him, Slytherin's heir had everything that Dumbledore wanted; Power, Money and a lineage that he could admit to. And now, he had Ravenclaw's heiress on his side as well. Dumbledore's jealousy was the reason that he had always rebuffed Tom's pleas to stay at Hogwarts, he knew very well how Tom had been treated at that Orphanage but he wanted the boy to suffer. And now he was determined to enact some revenge for Morgana Raven's reported interest in him.

_**000**_

Morgana and Tom had managed to finalise their plans by the night before the Final Battle, giving them some time to spend together. They had a nice meal together and were currently laying in each other's arms after having passionate and loving sex, their breath uneven and their bodies slick with sweat.

"Tom." Morgana said after a few moments.

"Hm?" He replied sleepily, unconsciously pulling her closer.

"I think it's time for me to tell you of my lineage." She said softly. This pulled him to wakefulness immediately.

"Who?" He asked simply, as she turned in his arms to face him and look deeply into his eyes.

"On my father's side I'm a direct descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw, hence my surname, but on my mother's side, I'm a direct descendant of…"


	7. Chapter 6

_**The Darkness Inside**_

_Hey, so here it is, the Final Battle. Unfortunately, this will be the penultimate chapter (only one more to go!) but I will be doing an epilogue. I know I was evil at the end of the last chapter but I wanted to tell you who Morgana is descended from during this chapter._

_Thanks you time!_

_For adding this story to their Favourite Story list, thank you to: Aileen Dickinson, Angel Girl5, HollyAnne87, tammy henson, ShaowDancerUrami, klr52, twilight-nerd-hp-luv, perfectships, SadieKaneNico39, Beka Copper, MelloPocky, katryona, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, VampireWolfGirl15, wolflover1996, Alexandra la la, OoOLady IndigoOoO and skizz_

_For Reviewing this story, thank you to: Angel Girl5, Chamilia Lutien Tinuviel, Daughter of Chaos 98, angellic dragon, HollyAnne87, ShadowAngel55, cosmoGirl666, tammy henson, Account Currently On Hiatus, Sesshomaru'sGinstuki, loves2readalways, THESE VOICES WONT SHUT UP, Ekaterina2324, perfectships, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, OoOLady IndigoOoO and She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Sane _

_For adding this story to Story Alert, thank you to: A101, bloodline, tammy henson, tomfeltonlover1991, Babyitaly05, JasmineRB, bakerusaf, twilight-nerd-hp-luv, perfectships, Beka Copper, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, puppyeyes2003, wolflover1996, OoOLady IndigoOoO, KaelynMarieSalvatore and Sparky Perla_

_For adding me to their Favourite Author list, thank you to: vampirequeengoddess, perfectships and LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL,_

_By the way, I'm going to give you a hint about Morgana's lineage. She said to Tom in the last chapter when he found out that Dumbledore is a descendant of an Ancient, that she is more than a match for Dumbledore. Also, I've got few massive twists to bring out so prepare yourselves!_

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

_**000**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Smoke and the scent of blood filled the air as Morgana rushed towards where Tom and Dumbledore were fighting, dodging both enemies and allies alike. Her long black hair, tied in a ponytail with a black leather thong whipping out behind her as she ran and her black boots were charmed so the heels didn't sink into the mud. A stunning spell glanced off her charmed black leather skirt and hit someone nearby, she couldn't tell who in all the smoke and the loose white peasant top she wore was splattered with someone's blood which was also on the black leather underbust corset. Hanging from her black leather belt (on the right hand side where it was clear that she wasn't going to use it) was a gold and silver inlayed scabbard with a sword, probably the most famous sword in existence, Excalibur, that her family had been its keepers for centuries and she knew that it was needed today. On her left side was a plain black scabbard with her own sword, made of Elvin silver with gold silk binding on the hilt, the pommel was a large Elvin diamond that glittered like frost on a winter morning and seemed to hold its own light. She had a small dagger also made of Elvin silver in a small holder next to Excalibur, its handle carved in an intricate Celtic knot work design. On her hands were a pair of black leather fingerless gloves and on her left forearm was a black leather gauntlet. Slung across her back, facing her right shoulder, was a quiver that had containing a few arrows with black and silver fletching (the others had been fired already) and a light ash bow was slung over her other shoulder. Her rose and snake marking on her right fore arm was visible and she didn't bother to attempt to hide it, rather she showed it off proudly. She was wearing her usual red lipstick, black mascara and black eyeliner but the only jewellery she wore was a small pair of silver snake earrings.

She paused only briefly to cast a wandless and non-verbal stunning charm on an enemy in her way before running even faster to reach Tom's side. She skidded to a stop just as she reached him and whipped out her sword.

"Morgana! Get away before he hurts you!" Tom yelled, casting a shield charm over them both as Dumbledore threw a fireball at them.

"No Tom! I'm not leaving you to face him alone!" She shouted back sending a load of water at Dumbledore's latest fireball.

"How sweet, Slytherin's Heir and Ravenclaw's Heiress, fighting together. A pity, then, that both your lines will end with you today!" Dumbledore sneered, his right hand aflame and pulled back, ready to throw.

"True, we are both Heirs of two of the Founders, something I know you're jealous of. But you don't know who I truly am, do you, _**Mordred-Kin**_?" Morgana smirked, throwing Dumbledore off track. Whispers began around them. "Dumbledore, a descendant of Mordred? Impossible. He's too good. Surely she's mistaken, surely he's a descendant of Merlin?" The whispers said.

"What? How did you know that?" Dumbledore snarled, anger flashing in his eyes.

"You don't recognise me then? I'd have thought that someone who resents the Founders and the other Ancients would have realised who I am. Or at least recognised the magic I just used and the sword on my right hip." Morgana smiled sweetly. A glance at Tom told him that she was deliberately irritating him, to cause him to make a mistake.

"Nimuë!" Dumbledore snarled, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Ah, now you know a part of my lineage. For you see, I'm not just a descendant of Nimuë, that's impossible. Did you not realise that she never trapped Merlin? She married him! He left the Court of Camelot because Nimuë was cursed and had to stay by her lake for the rest of her life or die painfully. I am a direct descendant of their only child." Morgana smiled calmly, her voice carrying across the battlefield. By now, all fighting had stopped so that everyone could observe the fight between Dumbledore and Morgana and Tom.

"I should have known! The amount of power I felt you had was too great for you not to be related to Merlin!" Dumbledore growled. Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Fred, George, Snape, Draco and Lupin joined them. Ron joined Dumbledore.

"Ah, but, the question is. Did you ever actually recognise me?" She replied. Dumbledore looked at her closely for a few moments and gasped.

"Impossible! Seren had no children!" He choked slightly, looking taken aback.

"Wrong I'm afraid. My grandmother married Garath Jones, a childhood friend, and had not just Hywel Jones, my uncle, but also my mother, Eleri. They just weren't educated at Hogwarts." She smirked, Tom took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She looked at the gathered crowd, both Order and Death Eaters alike.

"Most of you know me as Morgana Raven, but every daughter in my family has had the same last name, until my parents decided to hide me. My real name is…" She paused for emphasis, everyone was straining to hear her next words, the anticipation in the air was palpable.

"Morgana Le Fey! Not only am I a direct descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw, Nimuë and Merlin, who's real name was Myrddin, but I am a direct descendant of Morgana Le Fey!" She continued, her words causing the gathered people to gasp. She knew why, it was because she was the heiress to one of the founders and not one but _**three**_ of the Ancients. Her power levels were phenomenal because of her lineage and Tom's were almost the same level as hers, there was a reason that Slytherins called Salazar 'the greatest of the Hogwart's Four'. More and more people left Dumbledore and came to stand behind Tom and Morgana. Arthur Weasley moved as if he was going to but Dumbledore turned to glare at him.

"Arthur! Stay put!" He growled, his grandfatherly façade completely shattered. Arthur froze, his eyes and expression vacant.

"The Imperius curse." Tom whispered to Morgana. She nodded and called the Shadows to her.

'_Yes Mistress?_' They whispered, their voices only audible to her and Tom.

"I need you to break the Imperius curse on Arthur Weasley." She replied, keeping an eye on Dumbledore. The tide of the battle was turning against him and that would make him dangerous. The Shadows didn't reply, _they_ just went to do her bidding. Morgana could tell the exact moment that _they_ broke the spell, Arthur's eyes cleared and he was able to focus on what was happening around him. Dumbledore was aware too and he was furious, especially when Arthur hurried over to Ginny and the twins, whispering a quick apology for what he had done while under Dumbledore's control.

"Miss Le Fey, give me the sword." Dumbledore said suddenly and, instantly, Morgana knew why he had arranged the Final Battle for that day.

"That's what this is about! You want Excalibur!" She gasped, looking stunned.

"Of course, and the only way I could lure it out was this battle. With the sword in my possession, I can finally have everything I deserve, everything that your ancestors took away from mine! I'll finally be able to properly punish Slytherin's Heir for the support that Slytherin provided for Mordred's banishment and seclusion from Wizarding Society!" Dumbledore snarled, his face fierce. Morgana whipped her bow off her shoulder and, like lightning, she notched an arrow on the bowstring and had it levelled at Dumbledore's chest.

"Try and take it _pen pidyn_!" She snarled.

"You know that someone here is destined to wield it, you can't deny me the sword." Dumbledore smirked.

"It might be true that someone here will wield it, but you will _**never**_ get your hands on it!" She replied with her own smirk before glancing at Tom.

"Tom, would you draw Excalibur for me?" She asked him as she returned her focus to Dumbledore.

"You're asking Voldemort to take Excalibur? I overestimated your intelligence." Dumbledore laughed.

Tom grasped the hilt of the sword and smoothly drew Excalibur out of its scabbard. A glow of silver, gold and green surrounded him; when it receded, the emeralds and diamonds adorning the hilt and pommel glittered with life and the Dwarven gold burned with a bright fire while a cold fire seemed to emanate from the Elvin silver. What made the sword so special was the fact that it was the first and last collaboration between Elf-kind and the Dwarves, it held the power to call both species to aid its wielder. All around them, Elvin archers and Dwarven axe-men appeared, as if from no where to fight alongside Tom's forces. Dumbledore and those who still stood by him were visibly shocked that Excalibur had accepted Tom, although Morgana could see a cold fury in Dumbledore's eyes. Losing his chance for the sword was the final straw and he called the attack once more by firing a Blasting hex at Tom which he deflected with the sword. Morgana released her arrow at Molly Weasley who was screeching in anger at Arthur and firing the Cruciatus curse at Ginny. The arrow went straight through her chest, hitting an unknown Order member behind Molly who looked down at the arrow suddenly growing out of his chest with a rather stupid expression on his face. Molly crumpled, her lifeless eyes open in shock, her face still twisted in anger. Ginny, having recovered from the Crucio that her own mother had placed her under, was fighting Dean Thomas who was calling her a Death Eater Whore, earning himself one of her famous Bat Bogey hexes. Thinking that she had sufficiently incapacitated him, she turned her back on him and didn't see him attempt to cast a Scetumsempra curse at her. Draco leapt into action and killed him before he could hurt her. Neville and Luna were trying to persuade Moody to listen to them and were doing a pretty thorough job of it on their own.

Harry was occupied with his fight with Ron, who was still preaching his superiority over everyone else, and was doing pretty well. Tom was fighting Dumbledore, both of them using swords, Tom with Excalibur and Dumbledore using a sword that he'd conjured. While Tom had youth, energy and cunning on his side; Dumbledore had age, experience and a lack of scruples. In an attempt to distract Tom, Dumbledore attempted to attack Morgana with the Killing Curse. She neatly jumped out of the way, her legs doing the splits in midair, before landing and running to help Tom.

_**000**_

The Shadows were darting around the battlefield, using _their_ power to heal the injured on _their_ Mistress' and her Mate's side and to harm those fighting for Dumbledore. At the sight of living Shadows swooping around the battlefield and easily killing Dumbledore's followers, panic started to sweep through the remaining members of the Order. Some of them surrendered, but others started to fight fiercer than before with their actions tinged by panic.

_**000**_

The Elves and Dwarves were fighting Order members and those who stood with Dumbledore exclusively, only when one of them threw down their wand and weapons, did they spare them. The Elvin Prince, Orodreth Carnesîr, was dealing with Tonks who had surrendered her weapons immediately upon seeing him. He was tall with long light blonde hair in the same shade as the Malfoys and dark green eyes. As her wand rolled to stop at his feet, Tonks' hair changed to long copper coloured loose curls and her eyes changed to a vibrant pink, both without her realising. She seemed almost entranced by him and willingly walked over to and stayed by his side for thee rest of the battle.

_**000**_

Dumbledore was getting more and more annoyed, both Morgana and Tom were easily able to avoid his attacks whilst getting their own hits on him. Finally, he cast a powerful blasting hex at Tom whilst his attention was diverted on helping Morgana up.

"NO!" She screamed, throwing herself into the path of the hex. It hit her squarely in the chest and flung her against one of the castle walls, hitting her head sharply on the stone wall, causing her to crumple unconscious on the floor. Tom saw red, a hot fury boiled through his blood because of Dumbledore's attack on _**his**_ love. Everyone froze, shocked at what had happened. Dumbledore took this opportunity to make his way over to Morgana's prone form where he drew the dagger from its sheath on her belt. Grasping her hair, he pulled her head up an placed the blade against her throat.

"And here ends the line of Ravenclaw, Merlin, Nimuë and Morgana!" He crowed triumphantly, drawing his hand back to strike. And in that moment, Tom almost flew at him and, raising Excalibur high, swiftly cut Dumbledore's hand off. With slow deliberateness, Tom cut Dumbledore's other hand off before slicing off his arms, then his feet, then his legs, neatly dismembering the man who had made his life a misery for so many years.

When Dumbledore was completely limbless, Tom leant close to him.

"You can fuck with my life, you can cause me to have a painful and miserable childhood, you can even destroy some of my hopes and dreams, but when you harm and attempt to kill the woman I love, that is a step too far!" Tom hissed, his voice loud enough to carry across the gathered fighters on the battlefield. He was dimly aware that a couple of the students who had stayed neutral approached Morgana to do a medical check on her but he was more concerned with what to do about Dumbledore.

"Here ends the line of Albus Dumbledore!" Tom snarled, almost mirroring Dumbledore's words to Morgana. Putting all his rage, anger and hate for the Headmaster, Tom swung the sword in a flashing arch, slicing cleanly through Dumbledore's neck. The severed head flew from the body and fell to the ground, bouncing away to land at the feet of Aberforth Dumbledore who had hurried up to the school from Hogsmeade at the sounds of the battle.

"It's over, it's finally over." He muttered in relief before stepping over his brother's severed head. He slowly made his way towards Tom, who was watching the last remaining Dumbledore warily.

"Thank you. Not only have you saved the Wizarding World from my brother's manipulations but you have also avenged my sister." He smiled, bowing to the shocked Tom.

"Your sister?" Tom questioned, feeling a little confused.

"Albus perfected his use of the _Perdo Sanitas_ spell on Ariana which ended in her death when she was sixteen. He was also the one who had me convicted for supposed bestiality with a goat." Aberforth explained.

"He used an Insanity Spell on his own sister?" Bellatrix gasped, her own time under an Insanity Spell horrified her and probably would for many years.

"Yes, it was all part of his plan. He became obsessed with Mordred in his youth and discovered that the reason that he was scorned was because of how his daughter was conceived. Morwenna was the product of incest; Mordred raped his sister, Malen, and showed no remorse. Albus honestly believed that Mordred was the greatest of all wizards, and strived to be as like him as possible. From what I managed to find out before Ariana died, Albus had planned on taking her as his lover and was going to use the Insanity curse to make sure that she thought they weren't related." Aberforth sighed sadly, pulling out a large gold locket and opening it. After glancing at it, he showed those near him the pictures inside.

One was a mini-painting of two teenagers dressed in Hogwarts uniforms and was clearly very old. Both of them had auburn hair and blue eyes but while the boy was a Gryffindor, the girl was dressed in the uniform of Ravenclaw. He seemed about 16 while she was 14 but even at that tender age, she was beautiful. It was obvious that the two were related, not just from their looks, but from how fond of each other they seemed to be. The second was of the girl at a ball, she looked the same age as in the picture with her brother so it couldn't have been painted more than a few months after the first. She was wearing a royal purple ball gown with a dark blue under dress that had royal purple embroidered vines. The main part of the dress had flowers on vines embroidered on the royal purple silk in dark blue and emerald with white lace edging from the three-quarter length sleeves and around her shoulders with an emerald green ribbon edging the hem of the skirt. A royal purple ribbon with dark blue flowers and emerald green leaves woven into it, edged the underskirt. Her long auburn hair was curling around her bare shoulders and she had a gold tiara shaped like a starburst adorned with pearls atop her head. Around her neck were two matching ropes of pearls, with dark sapphires in gold settings interspersed between the pearls; hanging from the centre of the smaller set of pearls was a square sapphire in its gold setting that hung just above the tops of her breasts while the longer strand actually dipped into her bodice, hiding the end. Around her slight waist was a rope of pearls with an emerald set in a gold oval setting that hung down until the bottom set was about 3 inches from the hem of her gown. In her left hand was a book bound in dark brown leather, despite the dancers swirling in the background. The second painting was the only one that moved, and the girl would walk around the dancers, occasionally reading her book but most of the time, she would look at the happy couples dancing behind her with a sad expression. When the pictures were shown, she looked out of the picture and smiled.

"This was painted of Ariana and I when we were at Hogwarts. Albus had just left and I became responsible for looking after Ariana. It was painted by a friend of mine shortly before the Winter Break when we returned home for Ariana's 15th birthday." He smiled fondly, pointing at the first picture. "And this," He said, gesturing to the second. "This was painted at the ball that was held for her birthday. It was the last painting ever painted of her. Two days after we returned for the Summer Holiday, Albus cast the Insanity Curse on her and she died less than six months later, on her 16th birthday." He continued.

Aberforth sighed and looked around, his eyes sad as he saw the destruction that his older brother had caused.

"So much death and destruction, all caused in the name of Mordred and his line. Well no more, the line of Mordred ends with me." He said, softly before leaving quickly, completely ignoring his brother's corpse. For a few moments, everyone was slightly stunned by Aberforth's words and the story he had told of his own brother's actions, a lot of people had assumed that Dumbledore cared so much about his family that he wouldn't dare do something so horrible to his little sister. Tom ignored the shock and confusion around him, choosing to kneel beside Morgana's prone form. He was extremely relived to feel a pulse, for a few moments he was worried that the force with which she'd hit the wall had caused fatal damage to her. A gentle hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality. It was Poppy Pomfrey, the Hogwarts Nurse, she had remained neutral due to her wishes to care for the students.

"Let's get her into the Hospital Wing, she needs to be checked over for any major injuries, the Students have sorted any minor ones." She said softly in a gently tone. Tom nodded and carefully picked Morgana up and carried her to the Hospital Wing.


	8. Chapter 7

_**The Darkness Inside**_

_So this is the final chapter but I will be doing an Epilogue too._

_For Reviewing, thanks to: Chamilia Lutien Tinuviel, cosmoGirl666, Angel Girl5, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, arabellagrace, Sesshomaru'sGinstuki and THESE VOICES WONT SHUT UP_

_For adding this story to Story Alert, thanks to: luvslinkpk88, Torry-Riddle_

_For adding this story to their Favourite Story list, thanks to: luvslinkpk88 and Torry-Riddle_

_Also, thanks to Chamilia Lutien Tinuviel for Fred's pairing._

_So I'm sorry that there's no lemon in this chapter, but Tom decided to take a vacation so I had no inspiration for one!_

_**000**_

_**Chapter 7**_

The first thing that registered in Morgana's mind as she woke was the fact that she was in a soft and warm bed, the second was that someone was holding her hand. With a light groan, her eyelids fluttered open.

"Morgana?" Tom's voice asked from right next to her. She turned her head towards him and smiled softly at the relief in his eyes.

"Are you alright Tom?" She asked lifting her left hand to brush gently down his face as he was still holding her right. He smiled lightly back.

"I'm fine, I was more worried about you." He replied, leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be fine, honest. What happened? The last thing I remember is Dumbledore blasting me into a wall." She asked.

"It's over, we won. Dumbledore tried to kill you with one of your own daggers but I stopped and killed him." Tom replied, looking a little awkward.

"It's for the best, if you hadn't killed him then he would have tried something else." She sighed, leaning into him as much as she could without falling off the bed.

"That's the attitude his brother had." Tom said, letting go of her hand and wrapping his arms around her.

"His brother? What was Aberforth Dumbledore doing there?" She asked, feeling a little confused.

"I have no idea, but he told us that Dumbledore is responsible for the death of their sister. Apparently he had cast the same Insanity curse that he used on Bellatrix on his sister." Tom explained, holding her close, almost as if he was afraid that she'd vanish if he let go.

"That's terrible! Why on earth would he do that?" She gasped in horror.

"He was trying to follow in Mordred's footsteps. He wanted to take her as his lover so he used the curse to remove her inhibitions about such a thing." He replied with a sigh.

"That's just…eeeww!" She shuddered in disgust.

At that moment, Poppy Pomfrey entered the partition around Morgana's bed.

"Ah, Miss Le Fey, I hope you're feeling better." She smiled at the young woman in the bed.

"Yes, thank you, Madam Pomfrey. But please call me Morgana." Morgana replied with her own smile.

"I should have guessed who you were, only one other person I knew could brew Polyjuice Potion at age twelve and that was your father. And dear, please call me Poppy." The nurse said, checking Morgana's eyes for signs of a concussion. After a few moments, Poppy was satisfied that Morgana was alright and stepped back for a few moments to look at the couple. She, like Minerva McGonagall, had gone to school with Tom Riddle and neither of the two women had ever seen him so in love. Dumbledore had stated that Tom didn't know how to love, but the simple truth was, that he couldn't. He'd been born too early, or Morgana had been born too late; if they had gone to Hogwarts together, things would have been very different. Also in their year at Hogwarts was Morgana's father, Daffydd Raven; he'd been one of Poppy's dearest friends and, when Harry had told her that Morgana and Hermione Granger were the same person, she was gutted that her childhood friend had been killed because of Dumbledore's manipulations.

Tom had asked Morgana's friends to tell everyone about who Morgana was, to save her a mammoth job. The reactions to her identity were varied; people like Tonks, Moody, the Lestranges and most of the teachers at Hogwarts were happy that she was safe and happy but surprised that she'd had such a huge secret. Ron, Seamus Finnegan, Cormac MacLaggen, Crabbe and Goyle were all shocked and angry; all of them (except Ron who was currently languishing in a dungeon) had tried to sneak into the Hospital Wing to harm Morgana, each one was thrown into the same dungeon as Ron. Others were completely shocked and didn't know quite what to say but didn't all respond negatively.

With a mental shake, Poppy reminded herself that she needed to talk to the two of them.

"I need to speak to you both now." She said calmly. Both of them looked a little alarmed, they both worried that something was wrong.

"Nothing is actually wrong, but while I was doing a medical scan I discovered something surprising which I doubt that even Morgana knew." She smiled, reassuring them.

"What is it Poppy?" Tom asked, his arms still around Morgana.

"Morgana, you're pregnant." Poppy replied carefully.

"What?" Morgana gasped, Tom just looked shocked.

"You were unconscious for about a week, so you're about two weeks along now. I'll leave you both to talk about this." Poppy smiled before she left the curtained partition. Both Tom and Morgana were silent for a few moments before she finally spoke.

"Tom?" She whispered, almost afraid that he would be angry.

"Yes love?" He asked, pressing a kiss on her right temple. She turned around slightly to face him better.

"You're not angry?" She asked, a worried look on her face while she nibbled her lower lip.

"Why would I be angry? You're carrying _**our**_ child, it took both of us to create it. Besides, I love you. Nothing will ever change that." He said, before kissing her thoroughly, causing her to melt into him.

"Morgana, I hope you don't think I'm saying this simply because you're pregnant, but I would like you to marry me." He said. She was stunned, she had no idea that he was wanted to marry her. Especially not so soon after they had met. But she knew in her heart what the right course of action was.

"Yes." She smiled softly. His eyes widened slightly as if he didn't actually expect her to say yes. He had actually anticipated having to argue with her for at least an hour. Slowly a wide smile spread across his face.

"Well, we've got some planning to do then, haven't we?" He smiled happily. She laughed joyously and nodded before kissing him happily.

_**000**_

The Shadows were hiding, watching _their_ Mistress and her Mate. _They_ were pleased that everything was going well for _their_ Mistress. _They _were content to watch over and protect the couple while they talked of their future and of wedding plans.

_**000**_

Two months later, Tom was dressed in black dress robes with an emerald green tie and emerald green waistcoat and waiting with a minister with Lucius Malfoy by his side as his Best Man in the grounds of Tom's Manor. Suddenly, the sound of Pachabel's Canon in D on the harp and flutes sounded and the Bridesmaids walked down the aisle escorted by the Groomsmen. The first bridesmaid was Ginny, dressed in the strapless dark emerald silk dress with the diamond pin on the left hip holding the bottom of the dress together that Morgana had chosen. On her feet were a pair of silver shoes with tiny diamantes all over them and she wore a set of emerald and diamonds set in silver earrings and a matching necklace. She wore dark red lipstick on her lips, black eyeliner and black mascara on her eyes and in her hands she carried a bouquet of black lilies. Her long, dark red hair was curled and pinned into an updo with a few curls hanging down and framing her face. She was being escorted by Draco who was dressed in black dress robes with a silver tie and an emerald green waistcoat.

Luna was the next bridesmaid, and was dressed the same as Ginny but her hair was simply in the updo, her hair wasn't curled and none of it was hanging down and framing her face. She was being escorted by Neville who was dressed the same as Draco. A few weeks after the Final battle, he was adopted by Bellatrix and Rudolphous Lestrange. Having parents, for almost the first time in his life, Neville had flourished. He had almost gained his Mastery in Herbology and he had finally had the courage to ask Luna out on a date. They had been seeing each other for about two weeks when the wedding rolled around. Harry, had been adopted by Rastaban Lestrange and was doing similarly well. While Harry didn't have his eye on anyone specifically, he was finally able to study DADA properly. He wasn't going to become an Auror, he knew that, but he wasn't too sure about what he should do but, for the first time in his life, he had plenty of time to decide.

Finally, Morgana started to walk down the aisle, dressed in a white wedding dress with black lace on the bodice and black embroidery in the same pattern as the lace along the bottom and a black ribbon around her waist. On her feet were a pair of white high heeled shoes with a strap around he ankle and diamantes on the heel of the shoe. Her hair was in loose curls and pinned in a loose updo and a veil was pinned to the back of her hair. Around her neck was a platinum and diamond necklace in a thorn and vine pattern, around her left wrist was a platinum and diamond bracelet in a sort of wheat pattern and in her ears she wore a pair of platinum and diamond earrings. On her right wrist she wore a platinum and blue topaz bracelet. On the ring finger of her left hand was the engagement ring that Tom had given her. It was a white gold Claddagh ring with a heart-shaped emerald in between the hands. On her head was a Elvin silver tiara with diamonds and flowers, it was a family heirloom and was the actual tiara that the original Morgana Le Fey had worn when she got married. She wore her usual red lipstick, black eyeliner and black mascara along with very dark blue eye shadow. She was carrying a trailing bouquet made up of black and white roses with black and white Oriental lilies. The black rose and snake marking on her right arm was visible as she walked.

She was being escorted by both Severus Snape and Remus Lupin. The two men had recently started a relationship, much to the surprise of pretty much everyone. Both of them were in black dress robes but with silver ties and silver waistcoats. When she reached Tom, they both passed her off to him so the wedding could begin.

_**000**_

The wedding was lovely and there was hardly a dry eye left after they said their vows. Much to Morgana's surprise, Tom had commissioned a special wedding ring for her in white gold with the words 'I Love You' written around the band. The reception was beautiful too, with black, emerald green and silver accents all over the place. Everyone especially liked the cake which was the standard white but it also had black icing ribbons around the bottom of each layer and the branch of a tree was iced on and around the cake in black icing.

Tom and Morgana stayed until midnight, when they left to go on their Honeymoon, two weeks on a private Caribbean island that Tom owned while everyone else stayed and partied. Severus and Remus made sure that the manor was clean and tidy before they left the next day so that the couple wouldn't return to a messy manor house. Tom and Morgana had an amazing time on the island. Only a couple of House Elves were with them, for the most part they were completely alone. They spent their time reading, swimming, lounging around on the beach and just spending time together.

_**000**_

When they returned, while Tom was sorting out the Ministry of Magic, having left it until after the wedding, Morgana had Ginny and Luna over for tea.

"Well, you know that Luna and Neville are together, but you will not believe some of the new couples!" Ginny grinned excitedly.

"Not least of which is Ginny and Draco!" Luna smiled teasingly at her fiery-haired friend who blushed crimson when Luna brought it up.

"Alright! So Draco and I got together at the reception! But she doesn't know who else got together then!" Ginny said.

"Ok, I'll bite. Who else got together?" Morgana asked.

"Well, you know that Fred brought Angelina right?" Ginny started.

"Yeah, they were dating at Hogwarts and got together again recently. Why?" Morgana asked.

"Well, George got together with Astoria Greengrass, a Slytherin from your year, remember?" Ginny grinned.

"Wasn't she the one who had blonde hair and really bright green eyes? She was dressed in a purple halter neck dress with purple shoes, purple earrings, a purple clip in her hair and purple eyeliner with red lipstick?" Morgana asked, trying to remember her.

"Yeah, that's her. Angelina was wearing purple too. It seems that both twins like purple." Luna smiled, taking a sip of tea.

"So who else were you talking about?" Morgana smiled.

"Well, Draco and I were trying to find somewhere quiet to make out for a bit and we accidentally walked in on Harry…with Pansy Parkinson!" Ginny grinned.

"Really? I didn't know he liked her!" Morgana gasped.

"None of us did, but they seem really happy together." Luna said absently.

"That's great, they'll make a lovely couple." Morgana grinned happily, it seemed that her friends were finding their ideal partners, just like her.

"You don't want to know _**what**_ they were doing though!" Ginny added, her cheeks going slightly pink, obviously it had seriously embarrassed her.

_**000**_

While Morgana was spending time with her friends, catching up on what had happened during their honeymoon, Tom was busy dealing with Ronald Weasley. Ron had been tortured until everyone who would try and fight against the winning side of the war was revealed to Tom. The final person to be caught was Lavender Brown, whom Ronald believed to be so in love with him that he was convinced that she would do anything to rescue him. In fact, the opposite was true. When Ronald was intent on mistreating her beloved pet, her feelings for him waned. Shortly after leaving him, she discovered that she was pregnant with his child. She was so horrified that she was carrying his child, that she planned on having it adopted as soon as it was born and fleeing the UK for America. Tom saw no problem with allowing her to continue with this plan, much to Lavender's joy and Ron's anger.

"You can't do that! That bitch and the brat are mine! They belong to me and I want them!" Ronald had shouted at Tom. This was not a good idea, and caused Tom to shoot a _Crucio_ at the red head. Lucius and Narcissa, when they had found out that Lavender wanted to put the child up for adoption, expressed an interest in adopting the child, something that Lavender didn't object to. While she hadn't gotten along with their son while at school, she knew that they would take very good care of any child. Morgana and her friends were surprised that Lavender was pregnant with 'Won-Won's' child, and that she wished to have it adopted but they were glad that she had finally seen sense. At Morgana's baby shower, she, Ginny, Angelina and Luna discovered that Pansy and Astoria were very pleasant people and started to include them in their weekly tea sessions.

It was when she was in bed with Tom, that night, that Morgana realised that her life was now perfect. And that she wouldn't change any of it.


	9. Epilogue

_**The Darkness Inside**_

_Ok, so the epilogue is finally done. Before the chapter, just a quick note about the next TRHG story. It's going to be called 'Kitten' and I'll post the first chapter soon._

_This epilogue is mainly to tell you what happens to the various characters, on both sides, after the main story has finished. I'm afraid that I __**won't**__ ever do a sequel for this story as, by the time I finish this epilogue, the story will be complete._

_For Reviewing, thanks to: luvslinkpk88, cosmoGirl666, Ekaterina2324 and Chamilia Lutien Tinuviel_

_Oh! And Happy St David's Day for yesterday (01/03/12)!_

_**000**_

_**Harry Potter-LeStrange and Pansy Parkinson**_

Harry and Pansy dated for three years before he finally asked her to marry him. Pansy was ecstatic and began planning a huge wedding, she had Astoria, Ginny, Luna and Angelina, all dressed in deep rose pink dresses, as her Bridesmaids while Morgana, in a dress made of pale pink silk, was her Maid of Honour. It was a beautiful ceremony and Morgana cried, much to Tom's amusement. Ginny, Luna, Astoria and Angelina were a bit teary too but their partners didn't comment. Harry had chosen to ask Neville to be his Best Man who had planned a very tame bachelor party for the night before, much to the relief of the various women of the group.

Six months after the wedding, Pansy announced that she was pregnant with their first child who turned out to be a boy who they named Peter Rastaban James Potter-LeStrange, after their fathers. Over the years, they had three more children, first another boy named Thomas Neville Draco Potter-LeStrange. Next were two twin girls called Lily Evelyn Alara Potter-LeStrange and Ariana Emily Fleur Potter-LeStrange. When they went to Hogwarts: Peter went to Ravenclaw, Thomas became a Gryffindor, Lily was a Slytherin and Ariana was a Ravenclaw, exactly like her namesake, Ariana Dumbledore.

Harry, instead of becoming an Auror, got a job designing and testing new brooms, a job he loved. Pansy became a world famous artist, leaving her with plenty of time to spend with her children and husband. Both of them died at the age of 167, surrounded by their children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren.

_**000**_

_**Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson**_

Fred and Angelina got engaged two months after Morgana and Tom's wedding but it took them two years to actually get married. Rather than having a big wedding, they eloped and got married in front of a few witnesses in Gretna Green. Everyone was a little disappointed that they weren't able to be at the wedding, but Fred and Angelina held a reception which mollified their friends.

A year after they married, they had twin boys who they named Jason Fred Weasley and Arthur George Weasley Later on they had one daughter, who they called Emily Angelina Weasley. Unlike Fred's parents, they were content with their three children and decided not to have any more. At Hogwarts the twins were Gryffindors, just like their parents but Emily became a Ravenclaw, just like Ariana Potter-LeStrange, her best friend whose eldest brother she later married.

Fred opened a joke shop with George which became more popular and worth more than Zonko's due to the quality and imagination of the products. Angelina played professional Quidditch until the twins started Hogwarts, when she got a job as the Flying Instructor so that Madam Hooch could retire. Angelina died when she was 154 because of a long illness and Fred died two weeks later from a broken heart.

_**000**_

_**George Weasley and Astoria Greengrass**_

George and Astoria married a year before Fred and Angelina eloped in a fairly modest ceremony. Pansy was Astoria's Maid of Honour, dressed in Royal purple satin, while the other girls were her bridesmaids, dressed in lavender. Fred was George's best man, as everyone expected although they didn't expect him to be as serious as he was. Astoria's parents found that they liked their new son-in-law, even though his profession wasn't all that serious.

Shortly before Fred and Angelina married, Astoria gave birth to twin girls called Catherine Astoria Weasley and Jennifer Lucy Weasley. Two years later they had a pair of twin boys called Fred Thomas Weasley and Harry George Weasley. They had another boy called Neville Draco Weasley a year later before they finally stopped having children. At Hogwarts Catherine became a Slytherin while Jennifer went to Hufflepuff. Fred and Harry went to Gryffindor and Neville joined Catherine in Slytherin when he went.

While George loved working with Fred at the Joke shop, he always made time for his children and his wife. Astoria stayed at home with the children but she _**did**_ start up an interior design company which became very successful. Like Harry and Pansy, they were surrounded by their children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren when they died, George at age 153 and Astoria aged 155.

_**000**_

_**Neville LeStrange and Luna Lovegood**_

Neville and Luna married in a small ceremony a year after the Final Battle, just their friends and close family. There was no Maid of Honour, but all the girls were the bridesmaids, dressed in Cornflower blue. For once, Luna's style was fairly normal, although she _**did**_ wear her cork necklace.

They had just two children, a boy first called Frank Rudolphous LeStrange and then a girl two years later called Mary Bella LeStrange. Frank joined Jennifer Weasley in Hufflepuff and later married her; Mary became a Ravenclaw like her mother, but with the same slightly dotty attitude. Mary later married Theodore Nott's middle son, a boy called Arnold who was in Slytherin.

Neville opened his own experimental greenhouse and gained fame as an important Herbologist. Luna took over the Quibbler from her father but she also owned a 'zoo' of rare and unique creatures which became very popular with her friend's children as well as her own. Neville died peacefully in his sleep aged 157. After his death, Luna started to get a little dottier, stating that she could 'see' Neville near her. She died a few weeks before her 158th birthday, also peacefully in her sleep.

_**000**_

_**Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley**_

Draco and Ginny became engaged six months after the Final Battle and married a year later in a very lavish ceremony. Luna was Ginny's Maid of Honour and the others were her bridesmaids, all of them dressed in emerald green. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were thrilled that the pretty redhead had become their daughter-in-law.

Draco and Ginny had four children, first was a boy called Scorpius Draco Malfoy, then a daughter called Narcissa Ginny Malfoy. Finally they had twin boys, Remus Arthur Malfoy and Severus Lucian Malfoy. Scorpius became a Slytherin like his father and later married Ariana Potter-Lestrange. Narcissa went to Gryffindor, much to her family's surprise, the first Malfoy in that house. She later married Thomas Potter-LeStrange. The twins also went to Slytherin.

Draco trained as a Wizarding Lawyer rather than following his father into the Ministry. Ginny started designing clothes and soon, her designs became the 'must-haves' of the Wizarding World. Tragically, Ginny was attacked aged 142 and died as a result of her injuries. Draco survived long enough to make sure that her killer was given the Dementor's Kiss before he too died, unwilling to survive his beloved wife for long.

_**000**_

_**Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy**_

When Lavender Brown had her child, the older Malfoys adopted the little girl using a Blood Adoption potion and named her Hera Aphrodite Malfoy. Hera grew to be a beautiful woman who was in Slytherin like the rest of her family. She married an American Pureblood named Danny O'Dowell from New York and her handbag designs took both Wizarding and Muggle America by storm.

_**000**_

_**Severus Snape and Remus Lupin**_

After several years of arguments and then lots of make-up sex, the two men finally got married in a very small ceremony. While they still argued, it was due to their personalities and not because they didn't love each other; in fact, they loved each other so much that no matter what the argument was about, they always made up. Thanks to a Potion, Remus was able to carry a child and not have to worry about passing on the werewolf gene.

Their first child was a lovely little girl they called Alice who inherited Severus' love of potions. Next they had a boy they called Michael who loved DADA like Remus. Alice became a Slytherin like Severus and eventually found a cure for Lycanthropy, much to her parents' happiness and pride. She married a young Italian potions apprentice named Angelo Vincenzo at 18, shortly after achieving her own Mastery. Michael married a young Irish girl named Maire Dillon and worked for the Ministry in their sort of CSI department.

_**000**_

_**Nymphadora Tonks**_

Orodreth Carnesîr, the Elvin Prince, took Tonks with him to the Elvin Kingdom when the Final Battle ended, originally to keep an eye on her but, as time went on, he fell madly in love with her. She already loved him, and that only increased when he heard her full name for the first time, mere moments after they arrived at '_Tel' Nost en' Ilmarë_' or '_The Fortress of Starlight'._

"Nymphadora is not a suitable name for you, _Lirimaer_. While you are here you shall be known as Nessa Calafalas, it suits you much more." He had said, his Elvin accent giving his voice a lilting quality.

She learnt enough Elvish to get by but once she could understand most conversations, she was told that they would not teach her anymore and that she should ask the Prince if she wished to learn more. She had been a bit depressed for a while after that.

"What is wrong, _A'maelamin_?" He had asked when he saw her.

"I've been told that now I can speak enough Elvish to get by in conversations, that no one will teach me more. They said to ask you to teach me more, _Heruamin_." She replied, a little irritated that she couldn't understand what he called her. It was only after a lot more study, some of it on her own, that she realised what he'd been calling her. Whenever he'd called her _A'maelamin_, he was calling her 'My beloved'.

They married a few years after the Final Battle and had two children, a son named Finrod Mithrandír who looked almost exactly like his father with his grandfather's eyes, and a daughter they called Lúthien Alatáriël Tinuviel who inherited her mother's abilities but favoured having pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes that twinkled like stars.

A few years after the birth of their daughter, Orodreth's father, Maeglin Nólatári, died, leaving Orodreth as the Elvin King. He and Nessa (Tonks) ruled for many years together. She lived far longer than a human normally does because the power of the Elvin lands increases the life of a human to that of an Elf. Nessa (Tonks) died aged 2131 at the same time that Orodreth died aged 6274 leaving Finrod as the next Elvin King. Lúthien married a descendant of Morgana and Tom and gave up her Elvin lifespan to live in the human world.

_**000**_

_**The Other Weasleys**_

Arthur never remarried, he _**had**_ loved Molly, before she became power and money hungry. Instead he was content to spend time with his grandchildren and his adopted grandchildren. Some of his remaining children came to live with him at The Burrow, so he wasn't lonely. Arthur found that Tom's reforms to the Wizarding World were exactly what was needed and eventually was able to be on good terms with him.

Charlie Weasley had no idea what his mother and youngest brother were doing and, when he found out, he was shocked and angry with them. He moved back to The Burrow to keep Arthur company and found a good friend in Tom. Charlie never married but he _**did**_ have a long-term partner called Alan Jones who he met at the Welsh Dragon reserve he started working on.

Bill Weasley also had no idea about his mother and youngest brother. He too moved back into The Burrow but he left when he married Fleur Delacoeur. Bill and Fleur had three children, a daughter called Victoire and two sons called Francois and Louis. Bill continued working for Gingotts and Fleur worked with Ginny in the fashion industry.

Percy Weasley stated that he didn't know what Molly and Ron were planning with Dumbledore, but everyone knew that he'd known they were planning _**something**_. His attitude towards Tom got him fired from the Ministry and banned from The Burrow. He died alone in a poor Muggle area as that was the only place he could get a job.

Ron was sentenced to Azkaban but after he tried to escape for the 50th time, he was sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss so he would stop wasting Auror's time. No one really cared when it happened.

_**000**__**Lavender Brown**_

Once her daughter was born, Lavender moved to America as per her plan. She eventually married an American Muggle and was very happy. She had several children with him but the Malfoys kept her updated on the daughter she'd given up for adoption and she kept in touch. All of her children were magical and they studied at Salem Witches' School and the Maine School of Wizardry.

_**000**_

And finally:

_**Tom and Morgana**_

Tom and Morgana's child was born one month early, taking both of them completely by surprise in the middle of the night. It was a little girl who they named Nimuë Mereope Riddle Le Fey. She looked like a perfect mix of her parents with Morgana's hair and eyes, Tom's long fingers and pale skin. When she went to Hogwarts, she was sorted into Ravenclaw and, much like her mother, she took every single course she could. She married Harry Weasley and ended up having several children with him. She gained Mastery's in Potions, Herbology and Divination.

A few years after Nimuë was born, they had a son who they named Daffydd Thomas Riddle. Daffydd looked almost exactly like his father, he just had a hint of his mother in his eyes. To no one's surprise, he ended up in Slytherin and he later married Lily Potter-LeStrange, having four children with her. He got his Mastery in DADA and remained close friends with Michael Snape.

When Daffydd was three, they had another son they called Thomas Ianto Riddle who had Morgana's hair, Tom's eyes and face shape and Morgana's smile. He became a Hufflepuff at Hogwarts and eventually married Remus Malfoy, they only had a couple of children but they adored them both. Thomas excelled at Healing and ended up becoming a Healer at St Mungo's.

Their final child, a daughter they called Lyra Eleri Riddle, was born shortly after Thomas turned four. She looked exactly like Morgana but ended up in Gryffindor. After she graduated, Lyra went into Spell Creation and became world renowned in her profession. When she was 25, she married Jason Weasley and they ended up having enough children to rival Molly and Arthur's brood, eventually stopping at eight, seven boys and one girl.

Tom and Morgana found that together they had enough money to never have to work but Morgana still helped those who couldn't afford specialist treatment at St Mungo's. Tom became Minister for Magic and implemented many new reforms which bettered the Wizarding World in general. When Nimuë turned 18, they gave her Morgana's cottage as they spent most of their time at Riddle Manor. Tom and Morgana lived for many years, eventually dying 175 years after they met, each at an almost unprecedented age. Their legacy lived on through their children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren.


	10. Personal Response

_**A Personal Response…**_

_This is a personal response to someone who left an anonymous review on this fic under the name 'Irritated beyond belief' as I can't send a private response. So here goes:_

Irritated, there's a reason it's rated M, because there's sex in it and because of some of the themes of Dumbledore's plans! And I'm sorry that I can't write more graphic sex scenes but I something traumatic in the past and while I'm almost over it I get really uncomfortable writing graphic sex scenes! As for the description, it's a part of my writing style, there are writers like Austen who don't describe things very much but I'm not one of them. When I'm reading fanfics, I prefer to read a description of what the characters are wearing because it helps me picture them as the author is portraying them so I've brought an element of that into my writing. With the characters, some of them may be OOC but it's an AU fic, that means I can play about with them! And others like my portrayal of the characters. As for the clichés (misspelt by the way!), this was written for fun and no one else has reacted negatively to them!

You said that the way Voldemort (or Tom as I called him for most of this fic) fell in love with Morgana was unlikely and abrupt, have you never heard of Soul Mates and love at first sight? I was trying to say that it was love at first sight for them and that they're Soul Mates without actually _**having**_ to say the actual words! You might have laughed out loud but love at first sight _**does**_ happen. I always proofread each chapter _**before**_ I post it and I use the earlier ones when writing a new chapter to keep continuity! I am _**NOT**_ going to rewrite it as a) I don't have the time because I have other things going on in my life, b) you didn't ask nicely and c) people like it the way it is!

A word of advice…stop being a coward, if you want to leave a review like that in future then create an account or log into one to do so! I've only received about 5 nasty reviews like that, all of them anonymous, so I'm taking the stance we do at work when someone misbehaves and imposing restrictions on everyone else because of a few idiots! Just in case the point of this literary equivalent of a _**MASSIVE**_ raspberry passes you by I'll reiterate it for you and I'll try to use _**small**_ words for you: If you write a nasty review and don't do it in such a way that the author can respond, it makes you seem like a coward and a Troll! Negative reviews are fine but not if they are nasty. My main advice to you Irritated is GET.! Stop trying to sound clever as you just sound ignorant and rude!

_A thanks to everyone who's added this story to various lists, you're living proof that this site is not just populated by people like Irritated! For anyone who wants to know what Troll means in terms of fan fiction, the definition is on: www. angelfire. com / falcon / moonbeam / terms. html # T (no spaces). I'm sorry that I've disabled the Anonymous review function but people like Irritated spoil things for everyone else._


End file.
